Our Faerie Chronicles
by Marvel Maiden Squalls
Summary: Xainy has grown up seeing what others can't. She eventually meets someone she can share it with, as well as a Spiderwick, and the three of them explore the Magical world around them. Book 2 Chap 6 now up!
1. Book 1: Chapter 1

Book 1: Xainy's Sprites

Chapter 1:

In Which, One Expresses Truth, but None Believe

_Thursday, July 16, 2008, 10:00p.m._

How can I put this? OK, first off, the only reason I'm writing in this stupid diary, is because my mom wants me to stop scaring off the neighbors with my "imagination", or "creativity" and write it down instead. So people wouldn't have to suffer my "hallucinations", thinking I'm crazy. We moved a lot because of it. But Crazy? Are you kidding me? How can a 15 year-old girl, starting grade 10, and straight B's, be crazy? I tell you, I'm not.

I think my life is cursed. I see things. Things that no one else can see. And do you think people believe me? Nope. They think I'm crazy! And yes, now you're probably thinking I'm crazy for denying I'm crazy. Well guess what? I'm not! Great now I'm arguing with a book that has absolutely no say in anything. Can't even speak. Now I think I'm going crazy.

But really, if only you saw the things that I did. Then you'd believe me. OK, now its time to stop you from guessing. I see Fairies. I'm now waiting for you to get over your dieing laughter. And no, not the wand waving, bright colored, peace bringing, cheery feeling, cute Fairies. No, Fairies! As in mythical, magical creatures.

Now, when I say Fairies, it should be very vague in the sense. I mean all of them! Goblins(yes they are ugly!), Sprites(which are common to you as fairies, but they're sprites), Leprechauns(not the cheery red bearded ones), Dwarves(they aren't all cute and cuddly either), you name it! Some are nice, some are mean. I got attacked once, but my mom didn't believe me, and blamed it on one of my older siblings.

I've been seeing them since I was little. My mom thought it was my childhood imagination, but as it never went away, and this concerned her, and thought I was suffering from some sort of disorder. She rarely ever believes me now, even if it doesn't involve fairies. Yes fairies, remember very vague, all of them, the whole enchilada! So its kinda tough, especially when something wasn't my fault, but one of my siblings', and she always blames me. She always goes, "Oh, was it fairies?", and teases me about it. I hate being teased.

I don't know why I can see them. Maybe it's because my hair's red? Or that I'm...hold on...1...3...5..the seventh daughter of the seventh daughter? There's gotta be something special for that! Yes, my mother is the seventh daughter of her parents Hue and Carly, amongst 2 boys. And yes, my mother had 7 girls. Just 7 girls. She kept trying for a boy, but nope, girls just kept popping out! OK, back to the point. That is a possibility, but I never really believed in the lucky seven. I'm not really sure what to believe. Maybe I should, since I believe in fairies. Yes, all magic creatures, getting it yet?

And they aren't myths! They're real! Really real! Like bite me and I'll bleed real. Pinch me to wake me up real! Slap me across the face to make sure it's real real! Face it you dumb diary! They are REAL! Now I must be sounding like some lunatic in an asylum. THEY'RE REAL! IT'S ALIVE! Hahahaha! But seriously, they are real. I don't care if you don't believe me, I don't care if the neighborhood doesn't believe me, I don't care if my family doesn't believe me. Fairies are real! Yes you're finally getting that fairies are every mythical creature, good job.

But do you know what I really care about? If at least SOMEONE believes me. Not those cooks in therapy who agree with everything you say, then try to make you say things you don't mean, and turn yourself against you, and quote you on everything you say. NO, I want someone to actually believe me, someone who sees them too. Well, my best friend Valery _says_ she "believes" me. She probably just says it to shut me up. Maybe I shouldn't be writing, maybe I should draw them out, to give people a more detailed idea. I am a really good artist, and the detail will be so great, people will have to wonder "How could she know every precise detail?" Then they'll have to believe me. And it'll give me something to do over this summer.

So it's now 10:42, yes I am a slow writer, writing isn't one of my strong qualities, I told you, I'm an artist. I guess I should be going to bed now. I'm very tired. Sleep tight I would say don't let the bed bugs bite, but they won't because those are myths. Hahaha. But fairies will. So sleep tight, don't let the fairies bite!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xainy woke up the next morning in her fluffy pink bed. It was a hand-me-down from one of her sisters, and she absolutely hated. She opened her eyes, and saw the thick, green leather diary sitting on her night table, open face down to the pages she wrote last night. She heard a lot of noise coming from downstairs. A couple of her sisters were finishing moving out, and they still had to bicker about the dumbest stuff. It was her oldest sisters; Dana, who was 25, and Holly 23. they were so glad to be moving out. Could be it was hell growing up with 6 other girls or just because they were glad to get away from Xainy and her "insaney"(if you will) self.

Xainy swung her legs over the side of her bed, and yawned big, and dramatically. She rubbed her eyes, and lazily pushed her bright red hair out of her eyes. She walked over to her window, and cracked it open. The senses of the fresh morning greeted her, as she stuck her head out, and leaned against the window sill. The sound of singing birds, the smell of fresh pine, the feel of the wind on her face, the view of the spacious houses. Also, the thump of an acorn hitting her head.

She held her head where she was hit an heard high pitched laughter. On the branches of the pine tree, sat three sprites. Every sing morning they got her, and every single morning, she didn't see it coming.

"Still a slow one aren't we missy?" laughed the tall one. Her wings were wrinkled, and shaped like autumn leaves, and her dress was made from upside-down black rose petals.

"Yes," she nodded. "I always am in the morning." She had to smile, they were always the highlight of her day. The only time she could ever got to talk to them was bright and early, because no one else was around.

"What's the plans for the day big head?" asked the kid sprite. He was dressed all in bug parts, and his wings looked like spider webs.

"My sisters are finishing their move, then it's I don't know what," she shrugged. Then she remember her thoughts from yesterday. She should ask them if she could draw them But what with? She'd have to go by a sketch book, and some new pencils and erasers. But hey, what the heck?

"Could I ask you guys a favor?" she asked.

"What kind of favor?" asked the fat one. His wings were thin like plastic, and he was dressed in vines.

"I'd like to draw you guys, you know, like on paper," she said.

"You want to draw us," repeated the tall one. "What do we do?"

"You guys could just stand on my window sill and pose for me," she explained. "And I'll sit on my bed with a pencil and pen and I'll draw you."

"How long will it take?" asked the fat spite.

"It'll take awhile, so you'll have to pose in a comfortable spot. So how about it?" Xainy said. the sprites huddled together in a circle, and talked to each other in their high squeaky whispers.

"OK," nodded the tall one.

"We'll do it!" The kid sounded very excited.

"OK," Xainy smiled. "But not right now, I have stuff to do, and things to get. How about after noon?"

"Alright, we'll be hear when the sun starts to leave its high point," said the tall one. And with that, the three of them flew away. Xainy smiled. She couldn't wait! She was about to pull her head in, but froze. She noticed a boy, sitting on his bike, in the middle of the street staring at her with a confused face. _He probably thinks I'm crazy for talking to myself!, she thought. And because I'm still in my pajamas, and my hair's a mess. _He noticed her looking at him, so he started pedaling his bike down the road to a house with moving truck in the drive way. _Oh, crackle! He's new too. That sure made a good first impression. _And with that, she went back inside.


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In Which, One's Work is Wasted

Xainy got dressed in a blue T-shirt and jeans, brushed her hair, and went down stairs. She found her mother, and 6 sisters in the entrance hallway, all yelling over each other, trying to get their say in. She had to smiled. That's how they've grown up, and that's how it'll always be. Her mother, Launa, was 46 years old, and her head was as white as snow, her sisters, Tess, Bess, and Jess were triplets, and the age of seventeen, and with identical eyes, noses, visages, and chocolate hair. Natalie was 20, with light brown hair. And Holly, and Dana were of different ages, but their hair was the same shade of strawberry blonde.

"So we'll be gong now," Holly looked irritated, and wanted to leave.

"So soon?" her mother sighed. "I can't believe your finally moving out on your own!" She hugged them tightly.

"I should be coming along," Natalie wined. "I'm 20 ya know, I'm old enough to move out."

"You'll have to wait like we did," Dana said. "Well come here and give us a hug good bye." She was talking to Xainy. She came over, and they hugged her, lazily.

"Keep that fairy hoax at a minimum, yeah?" Holly said.

"Sure," she nodded.

"Bye, now," Dana grabbed Holly's hand and they ran out to their car.

"You sure the movers moved everything?" her mom shouted.

"Yes, every thing's fine," Holly smiled, getting into the car. "Bye!" Dana started up the engine, and they pulled out of the drive way, and down the street.

"Now that their gone, I gotta to meet the girls at Sherbert's," Natasha said, walking out the door. "Later!" She made her way to the corner, and then turned out of site. The triplets went upstairs to their room without a word.

"What is it with my girls?" her mother sighed. "3 are glad to leave, 3 are so secretive, and one drags on about fairies."

"Ah mom," Xainy spoke up following her mother into the kitchen. "Do you think I could get a lift to the Scrap Shop?"

"Whatever for?" her mother asked, filling a mug with coffee.

"I'd like to get some supplies," she explained. "You know, art supplies. Pencils, paints, sketch book, stuff like that. I'd like to keep myself busy this summer. Keep my mind off of...you know."

"I suppose," her mother sighed, thinking about it. "I'll give you money, but I'm no in a mood to drive you there. You can ride your bike."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'll go bring it 'round to the front." She quickly ran through the kitchen and stopped at the side door and slipped on her sandals. Then went out the side door, unlatched the gate and went into the terribly small backyard to retrieve her purple bike, and helmet. She brought it around to the front, and her mother was standing their with her wallet.

"Bring back the change," she held out a 20 dollar bill.

"Thanks," she smiled and shoved it in her pocket. She clipped on her helmet, threw her leg over, and kicked off.

"Be back before lunch!" her mother shouted.

"I'll be back before the sun leaves its high point," she smiled, laughing as she rode away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xainy returned to her home street, Olivine Dr., and balanced a bag of supplies on her bike handle. She had boughten a couple pads of sketch paper, a pack of different sized pencils, coloring utensils; paints, colored pencils, and inks and ink pens(she was undecided if she actually going to use them, but got them anyways). She passed the house where the moving truck was and didn't see anyone inside. She was caught off guard when she saw the boy from earlier and his family in front of her house.

"My name's Tonia," Greeted the lady.

"And I'm Gordan," said the man.

"And these are our children," the lady smiled. "Patty, Walter, Kim, and Nathan." She pointed to the boy from the bike last. They all varied in sizes, the boy the second tallest, and they all had jet black hair.

"It's nice to meet you," her mother smiled. "I'm Launa. Won't you come in?"

"We'd love to," said Gordan, "but we have stuff to unpack, and we thought we'd just come an introduce ourselves."

"Do you have any kids?" Asked Kim, who was just taller, but younger than Nathan.

"I do," she nodded. "Seven girls. Two just moved out, Dana and Holly, one left, Natalie, three are upstairs, Jess, Bess, and Tess, and...OH! One's right there." The family turned around and looked at her with smiles. Nathan turned into a frown when he saw her. She just nervously smiled.

"Hi!" she greeted happily. "I'm Xainy, the youngest of seven." She got off her bike and pulled it up to the house.

"What beautiful hair you have," Tonia commented.

"Thanks," she said. She bringing her bike to the back. "See yeah, welcome to the neighborhood." She took one more glance at Nathan's blank face and disappeared into the back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xainy had gotten settled with her things when she heard a light buzzing noise. She look towards the window and saw three small specks flying towards her.

"We are here giant one," announced the fat spite.

"Great," she smiled.

"What will you have us do?" asked the tall one.

"Um.." she thought for a moment. They were quite small, and it would be kind of challenging to draw them. She'd have to have them close up to get good details.

"How about you guys stand on the night stand," she suggested. "I'll pull my chair up." She went over to her desk and drag the chair over to the small table next to her bed.

"OK, I'll have to draw you one at a time, and it'll take a while," she explained. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," the tall one raised her hand.

"OK, so pick how you wish to stand and I'll begin, and remember not to move," she said. "Oh, and it's kind of weird not knowing what to call you guys. Do you have names?"  
"I am Sandpine," the kid one said jumping into the air.

"Call me Willypad," said the fat one.

"And I'm Glenmark," she said choosing her position.

"And you?" asked Sandpine as Xainy readied herself.

"Call me Xainy," she said beginning. Xainy wasn't aware of how much time was going by. She was transfixed and inspired by Glenmark's beauty. Her wing so much like burnt leaves leaves, yet they were distinctively different. The petals to her dress seemed to sprout out of her green skin below her collarbone. It had been over an hour and Xainy was surprised that none of them complained.

"You are very good at this," Willypad complimented looking over he shoulder. "It looks exactly like her."

"Thank you," she smiled, adding the last of the detail to her legs. "Done!" she announced proudly.

"Who are you talking to?" Her mother opened the door and came in carrying a basket of laundry. Xainy was taken by surprised and shoved her drawing behind her.

"N-no one," she stuttered.

"And what are you finished?" she asked again.

"N-nothing," she said.

"What's that your hiding?" she placed the basket on her bed.

"I-it's just a drawing," she said looking down.

"May I see it?" her mother stuck out her hand. Xainy sighed and handed her the pad.

"We'll be going now," she heard the sprites whisper in her ear. Xainy nodded, and she heard their faint flapping of their wings fade to nothing.

"This is really...good," her mother said, sounding a bit worried. "How did you come up with such detail?"

"I-I didn't come up with it," she said. her mother looked at her oddly.

"It's a portrait," she explained. "Of a sprite...that was just here..." Her mother didn't say a thing.

"You like it?" she asked nervously.

"Why?" her mother whispered.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Why am I given a child that spends all her life talking, thinking, now drawing about fairies?"

"I'm telling you mom," she sighed. "They are real."

"So today you went out and waisted my money on junk that you're going to use for your faerie hallucinations."

"I'm not hallucinating!" Xainy shouted. "How could I hallucinate for my whole life? It's impossible."

"I gave you that diary to get all your thoughts out, keep them in there and lock them up cause I don't want to hear or see another thing about fairies," her mother demanded.

"Mom don't!" Xainy shouted, but her mom went and ripped up her beautiful drawing anyways.

"I'd better not see another one of these, or you drawing them again," she warned. And with that she took her basket and left her room. Xainy threw herself onto her bed and cried and screamed into her pillow.


	3. Book 1: Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

In Which, A Trek is Set

That night Xainy lay in her bed, alone and depressed. The full moon's luminous glow shone through her window and the lacy blue curtains making them look magical. She would have found the sight more amazing if she wasn't in such a terrible mood. How could her mom do such a thing? Ripping something she spent so much time on. How could she only get how she felt down in writing? Couldn't she also express it in drawings? Maybe she still should, but hide it in her diary. Yeah, it was big enough to hold folded pieces of paper, and the lock was good enough so no one could get in it. _That's exactly what I'll do_, she decided, a bit more at ease. There came a sudden humming noise, and it came closer, and became louder.

"Hello large one," squeaked a tiny voice. Xainy sat up in her bed, and turned on her little lamp, to find three little figures floating before her.

"Hey guys," she whispered, pulling her knees close to her face. The three of them perched on them.

"You are sad," Willypad stated. "What ever for?"

"My mom ripped my drawing of Glenmark," she sighed mournfully. "But I decided I'm going to still draw, but secretly."

"That is a very good idea," Sandpine agreed. "You wanna draw me next?"

"Right now?" Xainy asked.

"You said you were going to do it secretly," he reminded. "Why not do it at night?"

"That's a good idea," she nodded. Her feet stretched out in front of her, and the Sprites took flight as she reached under her bed, and pulled out a sketch pad, along with a pack of colored pencils. Sandpine stood on her nightstand, right in front of the lamp. She opened a clean page, and got out a regular pencil.

"How about you draw us all tonight?" Willypad asked.

"It'll take a few hours," Xainy said, thinking about it. "And I might fall asleep."

"If that is to happen, we'll hide you materials under your bed where no one can find them," Glenmark smiled. "And I'll stand watch to make sure no one comes." She flew over to the door, and stood balanced on the doorknob.

"OK, let's get started," Xainy sighed, bringing her pencil to the paper.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nathan stood in front of his window, staring at the house down the street. The girl who lived there was a real weird one. She was talking to herself out the window. That's real abnormal behavior. He swat at his jet black hair that was long enough to cover his eyes. he was annoyed whenever it did, but he hated cutting it for some reason.

His life was normal, predictable, and perfect. His father a travel agent, his mom relater, together they made a lot of money. His brother Walter would be off to Harvard next year, and Patty already had it all planned for her to go to Yale. Kim was also on a path for success. But him, not so much. He preferred to not think about the future, but keep his mind in the present, and live in the present, and right now, he was not enjoying it. He was lucky enough to even have a bike. His parents hated im going off on his own. He was fourteen for crying out loud!

"Hey Nathan!" Kim bounded energetically into his room.

"Get out!" he ordered. His 9 year old sister was so annoying. Her hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, and she dress in different colors.

"You seen my coloring book?" she asked, ignoring his demand.

"It's with your dolls," he grumbled. "Now get out!" She stuck her tongue out at him, before skipping out. His room wasn't fully fixed up yet. Only his bed, and book shelf were full set up. His TV, his clothes, and all of his other possessions were stil in the many boxes stacked up against the walls. The walls were a deep green, and the carpets white. He was slow when it came to unpacking. This was the third time moving in the last two years.

He turned to the window, and saw a light coming from the girl's room. _What is she up to?_, he wondered. Maybe this odd girl was his ticket to having more of an exciting life. _I'll go see her in the morning_, he decided. _Maybe we'll go on a bike ride. There's this old farm I want to check out that was just of the highway. It looks suspicious._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just as Xainy predicted, she had fallen asleep with no memory of finishing the sketches. She yawned, stretching her arms before reaching under her bed, and pulling out her sketch book. She opened it, and found a finished picture of Sandpine on the first page, the next page she wasn't surprised to find Willypad staring at her with a grump look. She giggled, before checking the last page. To her great satisfaction she had managed to finish Glenmark's second picture. This filled her with great happiness. As quickly as she could, she carefully tore out the sketches, and folded them in half. She took her diary from the night table, and opened it with the diary key that hung around her neck. She opened to a fresh page, and took out a pencil.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Saturday, July 18th, 2008, 7:24am_

These sketches are of the three mischievous sprites that always catch me off guard every morning, and hit me in the head with and acorn from the pine tree outside my window. They are great little critters, and very funny. The tall one is Glenmark, she's very beautiful. The stout one if Willypad, he looks serious, but he's as fun as the others. And the short one is Sandpine, such a goof, and full of great ideas. These are the only fairies I've ever talked to, but I'm hoping I'll meet more soon. Hey, maybe I'll go exploring today. Maybe I'll ask the Sprites to show me around. It would be an amazing experience.

The sketches are about bigger then their actual height. I found it a bit hard making them their actual height. It's about three times larger. Maybe one day I'll be able to share these with someone. Someone who doesn't care if I seem a little off my rocker. Well, I'd better be off then.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xainy hurried over to her window, and opened it. She expected an acorn to come hurling at her, but there wasn't one. She searched the Pine tree for her litle friends, but they were no where to b found.

"Sandpine?" she whispered, not wanting to draw too much attention. "Glenmark? Willypad?" No answer. She huffed angrily, and shut her window. _Where are they?_, she wondered. _I hope they're OK._ She then got dressed, and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen.

Her mom was already up, and cooking breakfast. The air smelt of crispy bacon, and fluffy eggs. Her mom looked as she entered with a smile, but it slightly faded when she realized it was her disappointment of a daughter.

"Good morning Xainy," she said, bringing a frying pan full of bacon over to the table and poured it onto a plate covered with paper towels.

"Breakfast is ready!" her mom shouted, hoping to get the attention of her sisters. Xainy plopped on the nearest chair at the long dinning table, and grabbed a handful of bacon, as well slapped a scoop of eggs on her plate. The triplets were the first to arrive, sitting across from her. They were discussing what they think was going to happen next on their favorite soap operas. They were very generous to themselves when they grabbed the bacon.

"There are others who have to eat," her mother, warned, sitting at the end of the table.

"Yes, mom," they mocked in unison. Natalie then bounced in, but looked extremely disappointed when she realized she had to sit next to Xainy. _Am I that embarrassing to be with?_, she wondered, scooping up the last of her eggs.

"When's dad getting back?" Jess asked, breaking from their discussion.

"Tomorrow night hopefully," their mom answered. "As long as there are no flight delays or changes in his schedule." An uncomfortable aura hung over Xainy. Her family was able to consult with each other, but felt like they'd get their head bit off if they talked to her. A knocking then came from the front door.

"I'll get it," Xainy managed to get through, her food as she jumped to her feet. The sooner she got away, the sooner it would be better, for all of them. She left the kitchen, and hurried to the front door. She swung the door open, and nearly choked on her food as she swallowed. It was the new kid, Nathan.

"Um, hi," he said, looking at her with a straight face. "I'm Nathan. I came here yesterday with my family."

"Um, yes, I remember," she grinned kindly. "I'm Xainy. Probably not as easy to remember." What did he want? Did he finally want to confront her about her insane behavior?

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a bike ride with me," he said, getting right to the point. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"A-a bike ride?" She repeated as a question. Did he not remember how crazy she was acting? Did he not know that she was the most weird person to be seen with?

"Yeah," he nodded confirming. "I saw this strange barn off the highway on our way here. It doesn't look like anyone lives there. Do you know anything about it?"  
"Oh the old Filers' Place?" She wondered, trying to remember its significance. "Yeah, no one's lived there for quite sometime, but there's still a bunch of chickens there. Hey, you wanna bring them some food? Their probably starving."

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Here, come in," she smiled, holding the door open. "I'll go ask my mom." She left the door open, before rushing to the kitchen.

"Who's that dear?" Her mom asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"The new kid down the street," she began. "Um, he wants to know if its OK, if I can go bike riding with him."

"It's a him?" Bess gawked, showing her unchewed eggs.

"A bike ride?" Natalie gasped.

"Bike ride today, fancy restaurant tomorrow," Tess laughed.

"No," Xainy groaned. _Wait a minute_, she said to herself. _Was my sister just teasing me about a boy? Friendly teasing? When did this happen?_

"Is he cute?" Jess pressed on.

"He's right around the corner," Xainy sighed, pointing back to the hallway.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"I suppose it's OK," Her mom shrugged. "Just as long as they stay as bike rides."

"Well at their ages, that's the only way they'll get around on dates," Tess grinned. The others snorted. _Did she take too much cold medicine or something?_, she wondered. There must be something wrong with her.

"OK, I'll go get my bike then," Xainy turned on her heels, picked up her sandals as she entered the hallway.

"You can wait in the front, I have to get my bike," She smiled, heading to the back of the house. He nodded, and quickly exited. Xainy slipped on her sandals before stepping out into the backyard, getting her bike from the shed. She pulled the bike around the side of the house, and placed her helmet on her head without bothering to do it up. When she got the front, she gazed in awe. His bike was a MountainX Pro200, and in great condition. Xainy was envious. Her hand-me-down bike looked like worse then trash compared to that. Even his helmet was amazing, with scorching flames.

"Have fun!" Her sisters were all crowded at the door with enormous grins on their faces. Xainy sighed, and wished she could disappear. Quickly she jumped on her bike, and Nathan led her down the street.


	4. Book 1: Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

In Which, One Mystery is Solved, and Another is Added

The ride to Filer's Farm was much longer then Xainy expected. In her embarrassment Xainy had ridden off without any food for the chickens, so she dared to go back for some bread, and suffered a few more minutes of her sister's peculiar nagging. _Why Filer's Farm?_, she wondered as she trailed behind him. He was good at keeping a fast pace, probably because of his fancy bike. Xainy was nearly breaking a sweat to keep up. _What's so special about it? It's been abandoned for years, and no one's thought more then two words about it. Probably just some curiosity about the neighborhood._ Xainy used what little extra strength she had to pull up beside him to ask.

"Why do you want to go to the Farm again?" Xainy huffed, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"I'm just curious about it," he shrugged. "Haven't you been curious about certain places?" _Why of course I have_, she answered silently._ I've always wondered where my sprite friends lived, but you don't see me going to every strange place imaginable. What fairy friends you ask? Oh, the ones I see that no one else can. Nope their not hallucinations._

"Um, not really," she answered, with a fake smile. "I don't like running off everywhere.

"I see," he nodded.

The farm was in terrible condition. The house was faded, and crumbling, and dull. If someone were to climb the porch steps, they'd fall through before they barely touched the first step. The grass was tall, and unkept, and there were a few pine trees around it, providing a ton of shade.

"Let's leave our bikes in the front," Nathan suggested, hopping off his bike.

"Why?" Xainy asked, doing the same.

"For an emergency quick getaway," he explained. "You never know if we're going to get in trouble for this."

"If we leave our bikes in the front it'll be obvious we're here," she sighed.

"Not if we lye them in the grass," He said, as he laid his expensive mode of transportation down. "No one will see them."

"And if we need to escape, we won't see them either," Xainy argued, putting a hand on her hip."

"Do you always have to prove your point so strongly?" He sighed annoyed.

"Yes," she said firmly, with an angry face. He stared back at her.

"I'm leaving my bike here," He turned towards the house, and walked away.

"Hey wait!" she shouted, dropping her bike, and hopping over his, to catch up.

"Quiet," he hissed. "You need to calm down." One of the most hated sentences.

"I am calm," she snapped. The quietly, and carefully made their way through the tall grass, around the rigged old house. Something then made a crunching crack sound under Nathan's foot and they froze.

"What was that?" she asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," he replied, also in a whisper. "but we don't need to be whispering." He took another step forward.

"Aren't you going to check what it was?" Xainy hissed.

"What does it matter?" He shrugged. "It was probably just a twig."

"It did not sound a twig," Xainy objected. He rolled his eyes, and bent over to feel around in the grass. He then stood up straight and held out two pieces of strange shaped-rocks.

"See, nothing special," he sighed. Xainy leaned closer to get a better look at its peculiar shape. Slowly, the shape became less peculiar and more familiar.

"It.." she gawked in horror. "It...it can't be!"

"What?" Nathan demanded, confused.

"Gimme him!" She shouted defensively, as she scooped the pieces of stone, and held them close to her face, to make sure it was true. Yup, the pieces resembled a tiny body. The smaller was the leg, the large the rest of the body. The body of Sandpine.

"Him?" Nathan cocked his eyebrow, and was even more confused.

"You killed Sandpine!" she screamed, holding his body parts close to her body. "You killed him!" She felt tear welling up. Not her little Sprite friend. _Why him?_, she wondered. _He didn't do anything. Well, he might have hit her with pinecones, but he was just playing around. Better question, why id he stone?_

"Sandpine?" Nathan shouted. "It's just a piece of rock!"

"No! It's a sprite!" She shoved the large piece in his face. "See!" Nathan squinted to make out a sprite, but couldn't see anything to indicate it was a tiny body.

"You must be off your rocker," he sighed. "It's not a sprite, and there's no such thing."

"Damn you people!" she cried out in anger. "I am not crazy! You just can't see it! There are such things as Sprites! As well as every other fairy!"

"Aren't they suppose to be the same?" he asked, folding his arms.

"I'm not even going to explain myself to you," she growled, staring down at Sandpine's tiny body mournfully. "No one else believes me, so you won't either."

"Ranting on about you not being crazy sure makes you sound crazy," he pointed out. Xainy didn't answer, but turn her back on him. She was examining his body more carefully.

"I'm sorry I killed your friend," Nathan sighed. Of course you're not, she said silently. You're just saying that to try to comfort me. It ain't working, so stop!

"But, if it was a Sprite, Sprites aren't made of stone, right?" he asked. She didn't answer.

"So something must have turned it to stone," he stated. "Turning it stone would have killed him. So technically I didn't kill him, I just broke of his leg, which I am sorry for doing."

"How..." she whispered. "How could he be turned to stone?"

"I don't know," he admitted. A high-pitched screech then came from the back of the house.

"What was that?" Xainy gasped.

"That was no chicken," Nathan said, before jogging towards the back.

"Big head!" A little voice shouted. Xainy's heart leaped and her head zipped around trying to find the little person calling her.

"Willypad!" she squealed with happiness. The stout little friend perched on her shoulder.

"Where is he going?' he gasped in horror.

"Around back to see what screeched a few seconds ago," she explained.

"Well stop him! He's in danger!" Willypad panicked.

"Nathan!" she shouted. He only glanced back, and slowed down, but kept moving forward.

"Don't go, its not safe!" she began to panic. What if the danger turns things into stone?

"Quit worrying," she shouted back.

"Unless you wanna die, keep walking!" She threatened.

"It's not like there's a lion behind her," he sighed, completely stopped.

"No, but theirs a Cockatrice!" Willypad leaped off her shoulder and buzzed around her head.

"A what?" she asked following his movements. Nathan must think she was really nuts.

"It resembles those beast in the back," he explained. "By looking in it's eyes, you turn instantly to stone. If it bites you, you are poisoned and on your death bed."

"Nathan seriously, come back here!" she shouted.

"Xainy seriously, quit being a baby!" he shouted back. He turned around.

"No!" she cried, shoving Sandpine in her pocket, and then sprinted after him. She was surprised at how fast she was running. She caught up to him, and grabbed his hand, yanking him back, just before he turned the corner.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled.

"There's a cockatrice back there!" she yelled. "If you look in its eyes you turn to stone!"

"There's no such thing!" she snapped.

"Yes there is!" She snapped back.

"How would you know then huh?" he asked angrily. "You've never been here before right?"

"I told her you empty-headed ogre!" Willypad butted in.

"Don't bother Willypad, he can't here you," Xainy sighed. She eyes widened at Nathan's expression. His face was blank, his eyes extremely wide and shocked, his mouth hung open, gawking.

"Th-the..th-that.." he stuttered to find the right words.

"You can see him?" Xainy whispered. He could only manage a small nod.

"How?" Xainy asked.

"It's because he's touching you," Willypad answered. She looked down at her hands, and found they were still wrapped around his. Out of curiosity, she let Nathan go, and he blinked in astonishment.

"No, wait!" he took her hand in his again. "Wow! They are really."

"I told you," she grumbled. "Will you listen to me from now on?" He nodded, still transfixed on Willypad.

"Quit the staring, it's starting to scare me," He ordered.

"Oh, sorry," Nathan said.

"Is that what happened to Sandpine?" Xainy asked. "Did he look in the Cockatrice's eyes?"

"Yes he did," Willypad sighed mournfully. "That stupid fairy. We all lived in peace here, until it showed up."

"We?" Xainy asked.

"My people of course!" He shouted. "That thing has been venturing around the yard, turning all those poor beasts to stone, as well as my kin. One by one!" No one's safe."

"How can we help?" Xainy asked, taking Sandpine delicately out of her pocket. She looked sympathetically at his fragile body.

"Oh! I see the shape now," Nathan gasped.

"Come!" Willypad zoomed off towards the farthest pine tree from the house.

"Let's go!" Xainy grinned brightly.

"There's more?" he gawked, as she dragged him along. The two humans stood under the pine tree's high branches as Willypad flew up through its needles. Then the most extraordinary thing happened.


	5. Book 1: Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

In Which, A Job is Handed to Two Human Children

It was like a magical vision from a fairy tale. Even though it was early in the day, the world seemed to grow a little darker, and insignificant to the beauty Xainy was witnessing. A million tiny lights appeared along the branches of the pine, lighting it up like a Christmas tree. Then, the lights took to the air, and flew around the tree, causing a slight breeze to pick up, under the branches. A few of the lights flew down, and zipped around her and Nathan. She managed to get a close look at one of them to confirm that they were indeed Sprites. She glanced at Nathan, to find an overwhelmed look on his face. She was finally able to share her world with someone. Now that she knew how, she could share it with everyone. She'd be able to prove her sanity.

"Bighead, Empty-headed Ogre, I'd like to introduce you to our King," Willypad announced, swooping down to their eye level, and raising his little arms above his head. A Sprite as twice as long as the rest floated down lightly, by the power of his giant wings. He shone with a bright radiance, leaving a trail of magic as he descended. His wings matched the exact length of his height, and looked like they had been spun by a spider. A giant brown petal grew out of his neck, and caressed his head like a giant collar sticking up. His body was small, and bore four arms, but his legs were what made the rest of his length. A beard flowed from his chin to his chest, and a couple anteni sprouted from his head, but drooped down to his feet.

"So you are the Bighead, three of my little ones have told me about," The king said. His presence held great importance, and his voice was old and wise.

"Yes," she nodded. _Guess there's no escaping that nickname_, she sighed silently.

"How are you able to see us?" He asked, curiosity gleeming in his tiny eyes.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I've always been able to."

"Have you told anyone about our existence?" He became suddenly serious.

"I try, but no one believes me," She explained. They think I'm crazy."

"It's better that way," he nodded, seeming more calm.

"What, that they think I'm crazy?" She gasped. "Or do you mean about them not believing me?" Willypad snickered from above Nathan's head.

"Of course I mean about them not believing you," The King smiled understandingly. "If they knew, it could be catastrophic for both our worlds."

"But it's actually one world," Nathan corrected. "We all live together, but we're unaware of you, but you know about us. In a way that doesn't seem fair."

"No," the king shook his head. "It is two worlds. Your world and ours. Your world lives on without our existence, because it easier for them. In the distance past they knew of us, and it complicated things for both of us. So we separated ourselves from them, creating our world, out of their sight. As long as you don't know about us, it doesn't complicate things, but we still live on in your world as Fairytales. Where do you think they got the term from?" He grinned humorously, and Xainy couldn't help but smile as well.

"But some of you still interact with our world," Nathan objected. "That Cocka-what, is back there, and it could have killed me."

"Yes, there are creatures who don't have the right intelligence to stop terrorizing the humans," The King confirmed. "There's not much I can do about that, but the Cockatrice is not just hurt you, but us as well. As Willypad has told you, many of ours has fallen victim to the creature."

"Is there no way to stop it?" Xainy demanded. "Can't you do anything?"

"What is there for us to do?" The King asked, narrowing his eyes. "We do not have any of the Cockatrice's weaknesses to use against it."

"Well, what are its weakness?" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan, don't shout, he's right there," Xainy groaned.

"Well, he could tell us right? Maybe we could help."

"Well..," The King looked thoughtfully at is kin, who were perched on the lower branches, or hovering nearby. "I suppose I can tell you. You are more capable then we are. So do-"

"Xainy!" Xainy leaped in the air, and spun around to see a familiar yellow pick-up. It was Dana and Holly!

"What are you doing?" Holly shouted out of the passenger seat. Xainy was so off guard. Her face and eyes were mixed with fear and shock. It took another few seconds to realize that she was still holding Nathan's hand, and the image that would put in their heads.

"Hi!" She grinned as widely as she could, letting go of his hand to wave at them, shoving Sandpine in her pocket again.

"I can't see them anymore," He hissed.

"Deal with it," she hissed back through her gritted teeth. She anxiously jogged over, to them, leaving Nathan and the Sprites behind.

"Why are you holding hands with a boy, and staring at the trunk of a tree?" Dana asked, leaning around Holly's head.

"I wasn't holding his hand," she shook her head, trying to blow it off.

"Yeah you were," Holly pushed. "We saw you. You can't lie. Who is he?"

"A new neighbor," she shrugged.

"Oooo," Dana snickered. "Got a thing for the kid huh?"

"No I don't," Xainy growled, clenching fists.

"Well, it's better then her fairy thing," Holly shrugged. "You aren't scaring him off with that are you?"

"Nope." She was surprised at how happy her answer sounded. For once she wasn't scaring someone off with it, but intriguing him with an interesting world.

"Alrighty then," Dana sighed. "Why are you here at the Filer Farm? Not a very romantic spot if you ask me."

"He was curious about this place, so I showed him it," she shrugged.

"If you ask me, I think he's more interested in you, Holly laughed.

"Hop in, we'll give you guys a ride back," Dana offered.

"Um, we brought our bikes so-"

"Hello, it's a pick-up," Dana chuckled. "You can throw them in the back."

"Oh, OK." Xainy turned around, and headed to where they hid their bikes.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn," She repeated under her breath with each step she took.

"What are you doing?" Nathan demanded, running after her.

"My sisters are giving us a ride back," She said, picking up her bike.

"What?" He shouted.

"Shh!" She hissed. "They can hear you."

"But we're suppose to be helping them," He slightly gestured towards the tree.

"I know, but my sisters will get even more suspicious then they are now," She sighed. "Just go with me on this please?"

"Well, what about the Cockatrice?" She hadn't noticed Willypad floating above them

"We'll deal with it later," she shrugged, not looking up at him. "Tell your King that I'm sorry that we have to leave so soon."

"Alright," Willypad nodded. Nathan reluctantly picked up his bike, and they wheeled them toward the pick-up.

"Hi there," Holly greeted, with an extra friendly grin on her face. "I'm Holly, and this is Dana." She was obviously talking to Nathan.

"Nathan." Was all he said. He had his straight face on, as he help put both their bikes in the back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The ride was such an awkward one home. Her sisters dropped Nathan off at his house before going home. Xainy wasn't sure what she was going to do now. She had her sister bugging her about Nathan, Nathan was still full of questions, _and_ she needed to help the Sprites. Her mind was preoccupied the whole time Holly and Dana were over. She barely heard what they were all talking about, and when they did get her attention, the bugged her about daydreaming about Nathan.

When her sisters finally left, and her mother began to cook dinner, Xainy rushed to her room, and pulled out her diary. She unlocked it with the key, and the pictures of her sprite friends fell out. She slipped them under her pillow before writing on a new page.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Saturday, July 18th, 2008, 10:39am_

OH! MY! GOD!! This is unbelievable! You are soooo not going to believe what happened! I found someone who could see fairies like me! Well, he actually had to hold my hand to see them, but still! He saw them too! yes, it was a boy. the new kid across the street, Nathan. He came to my house at breakfast time asking if I wanted to check out the Filer's Farm, so I said sure. He has a MountainX Pro200! That is so not fair! I wish me parents bought me expensive stuff.

Anyways, back to the point, we rode our bikes(mine being ancient) to the Filer's Farm. We hid our bikes in the grass, and were about to go around the back he stepped on something. You are not going to believe who it was! yes, who, not what, WHO! It was Sandpine, and he had turned to stone. You wanna know how? By another fairy of course. It's called a Cockatrice. From what I heard it looks like a chicken. Yes a chicken. I heard it from Willypad when he stopped us from going around the back of the house. Thats where it was. He told me when you look into its eyes, you turn to instant stone, and if you get bit your doomed!!

The next part is so amazing! I pulled Nathan away, making sure he didn't go around back, then he was staring off into space. At least that's what I thought, until I realized he was looking at Willypad. ha, he even gave Nathan his own nickname, Empty-headed Ogre. Hahahaha. I'm glad I got off easy with Bighead. So, if someone touches me, they could see fairies as well, but after I had a talk with the Sprite King, I promised I would show anyone else. They've been living in secrecy for so long, I don't wanna screw it up. Hey, maybe I could ask the King to pose for me one day.

So, I then promised to help with getting rid of the Cockatrice, since it's been turning a lot of Sprites to stone. Just when we were about to discuss tactics, who else but to show up, but Dana and Holly. they ended giving us a ride back, and teasing me about holding Nathan's hand. It wasn't my fault! I wouldn't be holding his hand if there was any other way for him to see fairies. I guess I'm stuck doing that until we find another way.

I'm finally going to be using my gift to help people! Even if they are only centimeters tall. With what little resources I have I'll do my best. What could stop a beast like a Cockatrice though? Maybe blinding it with pepper spray? Hahaha, that'd be funny, but I'd also be risking myself in...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A knock then came from her window. Maybe its the Sprites!, she thought, jumping off her bed, leaving her dairy face down. She pulled back the curtains, expecting to see tiny little lights on the pine needles, but instead Nathan's face was sticking out at her. She jumped back, yelping.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed.

"I didn't want to risk running into your sisters," He sighed. He was hanging onto the ledge with his hands alone.

"What are you standing on?" She asked, opening the window.

"Nothing," he grunted, heaving himself into her room. "I could have held that position for an hour." Impressive, Xainy nodded thoughtfully.

"If you wanted to talk to me, couldn't you have thrown a rock at my window?" She asked.

"I have really bad aim," he stared down at the floor in shame. Xainy quickly ran to her door, and closed it tightly.

"Make it quick, what do you want?" she demanded, in a lower tone.

"Have any of the Sprites came to you yet?" He asked, looking up again, a serious look on his face.

"No, why?" She folded her arms.

"Oh, cause I want to deal with that Cockatrice as soon as possible," he explained. "It could come into the neighbourhood and turn everyone to stone, because they don't know what they're looking at, or easily attack them." Xainy had never thought about that before. Their whole neighbourhood was in danger! The had to do something.

"Well did you come up with any ideas on your own?" Xainy asked.

"Nope," he shook his head. "You?"

"Pepper spray."


	6. Book 1: Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

In Which, More is Known and Seen

_Saturday, July 18th, 2008, 11:02pm_

Sorry about earlier. Nathan was hanging from my window, literally. He wanted to talk to me about the Cockatrice. He's worried about it coming into the neighborhood, and turning people to stone. I didn't really think about that possibility until he mentioned it. What if it got one of my sisters? Well, at least that'll be one less person bugging me, haha, no, that would be terrible! We have to think of something! I hope the Sprites will be there in the morning.

I just realized that I didn't see Glenmark at all this morning. I hope she's alright. Willypad's still kicking, but Sandpine isn't doing to well. I hope there's some way to save him. I put him in the drawer with my diary, in the corner so no one can see him when I open it. To anyone else he looks just like a normal rock, but I can see him clearly(along with Nathan when I'm holding his hand. *Shudders*)

Anywho, I can't find anything else to write, so I'm going to go to bed now. I'll write again when we've come up with a plan, so I can document it. Yay, how exciting. Haha, good night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day was Sunday, and Sunday was when they did house cleaning. Their mother was big on keeping the house in tip top shape, so once a week they went through the usual chores; Dusting every room, vacuuming and washing the floors, changing the sheets on their beds, cleaning the bathrooms and kitchen thoroughly. Their wanted it specially cleaned to welcome their dad home from his business trip. Xainy had looked for the Sprites that morning but they were no shows.

When Xainy had finished with her duties, she seated herself in the kitchen, sipping Coke through a straw, with her feet up on the table. During her labor, she spent useless time thinking about how to stop the Cockatrice. It was useless since she came up with nothing. She didn't know how to take on fantasy creatures. They weren't even suppose to exist.

"You done?" Bess asked, coming in to get her own Coke.

"Yup," she nodded.

"What are you going to do today?" Bess asked, taking a sip out of the can. That was a good question. What was she going to do? How was she going to handle that Cockatrice? It could kill people. She'd have to go visit the Sprites again.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I may go for a bike ride."

"With that Nathan kid again?" She smirked.

"Maybe," She shrugged. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know," Bess shrugged. "He is kinda cute. Just don't scare him away with your fairy-talk." _If only she kne_w, Xainy thought amusingly.

"Why are you young ladies slacking off?" Their mom demanded, coming into the kitchen, her hair covered with an old bandana.

"We're done," Bess said.

"The backyard hasn't been mowed in a while," Her mom pointed out, washing her hands in the sink. "Why don't one of you go and do it?" Bess and Xainy glanced at each other. There was only one way to settle this. They held out one fist each, and shook it three times, before revealing Rock, Paper, or Scissors. Xainy had chosen badly. She forgot that Bess was the one that always chose rock. She had chosen scissors, and lost.

"Have fun," Bess smiled, leaving the room. Xainy sighed, and slouched in her seat. _I can't believe that_, she thought. _I really wanted some rest time._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xainy was half way done the lawn when she heard a faint voice. She looked up, and around, and saw Willypad hovering only inches away from her nose.

"Hey!" She smiled, turning off the machine. "What's up?"

"Are you going to be coming by or what Bighead?" Willypad demanded. "The king really needs to finish speaking with you."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said, rubbing her head. "My dad's coming home today, and my mom has gone all cleaning freak on us."

"This is more important then cleaning," Willypad protested. "You have to come now!"

"Okay," she nodded, looking at her watch. "It's 2:00, so that means there's plenty of day-light left. I'll quickly finish up the yard, then get Nathan and come."

"You do need to get your priorities straight," Willypad huffed, rubbing his chin.

"If I don't get this done, then I won't be able to leave." She made a face at him, squinting her eyes.

"You could leave if you wanted to," he snapped. "But you choose to stay."

"No, I don't have a choice," She protested. "My mother told me to do mow the lawn."

"You choose to listen to her," He pointed out. Xainy glared at the little creature, pursing her lips.

"I'm almost done," she said at last.

"Fine then," he sighed, folding his arms. "If we keep fighting about it, we really will lose time then." Xainy nodded, and continued mowing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Run away weasel!" Walter shouted, plowing down the stairs. Nathan's mom immediately ran into the bathroom and shut the door, and Kim cheered in delight, and went running towards Walter's noisy footsteps. Nathan just sat there at the table, eating his ham sandwich.

"Come back here!" Walter shouted angrily, tripping over something, and causing something else to come crashing to the floor. The little bugger then scurried into the kitchen, and peered curiously up at Nathan's sandwich. Nathan showed him the half he hadn't eaten yet, and placed it in front of him. The weasel was hesitant, but leapt onto the char, then onto the table, and began to eat the bread of the sandwich.

"Nathan have yo-" Walter skidded into the kitchen, and immediately froze when he saw the weasel. In one quick motion, he scooped it up and kept two firm hands on it.

"Thanks, bro," He grinned. "Alright I got it!"

"Yay!" Kim cheered jumping into the kitchen. "Can we do it again?"

"No!" Their mother shouted, standing behind them. "What did you break?" She gave Walter evil eyes of power, which made him crumble.

"The giant picture frame," He sighed, lowering his head.

"NO!" Kim gasped in horror. "Ooooo you're in trouble!"

"Not the...." Their mom couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Yeah," Walter nodded. Their mom looked away from him, biting hard on her lip. She stood their for a few more seconds before facing him again.

"That thing has got to go! NOW!" She ordered.

"But mom!" Walter pleaded.

"No buts!" She snapped. "There's an animal shelter in town. You can take him there." Walter groaned, and marched away.

"Aw, not poor Mister Jitters," Kim cooed following him. Nathan rolled his eyes, and threw out his sandwich. His mother then left the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Nathan silently put his plate in the sink, and went to the fridge to pour himself a drink. That was the most exciting things got around here. That's why he was so intrigued by Xainy's ability, and the problem with the Cockatrice. If the fairies were everywhere without them knowing, imagine what incidents could be explained that were unsolved before. Like missing kids or animals, unexplained sightings, and maybe even people's supposed insanity. Maybe there were others who could actually see them.

"Nathan," His mother chimed, peaking her head into the kitchen with a big grin on her face. "You have a visitor." Nathan dropped his empty cup in the sink, and sped past his mom to the door. Sure enough, Xainy was standing at the front door.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hey," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Willypad says we gotta go back ASAP," Xainy sighed, sounding irritated. "So if you're not doing anything, I was thinking we could go now."

"Yeah sure," He nodded. He opened the side closet, and retrieved her shoes from the mat inside. He was about to slip them on when he remembered.

"Oh, hang on a second." He ran down the hall, up the stairs, and into his still-not-totally-unpacked room. He grabbed the bag on the back of the door, and raced back downstairs.

"I'm going out," He shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kim stuck her head out of Walter's room.

"Out," he repeated.

"What's that?" Xainy asked, looking at the bag with curiosity.

"I'll show you outside," He said, slipping on his shoes.

"Oh it's you!" Kim skipped down the stairs and beamed at Xainy. "You're that girl from across the street."

"Yup," She smiled. "It's Xainy."

"I'm Kim," She grinned widely. "I'm Nathan's younger sister, but not little sister, since that's totally wrong."

"Go away Kim," Nathan snapped, as he finished tieing his shoes. It was true, even though she was younger, she was taller then him by half an inch.

"What?" she pouted. "Can't I meet your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Nathan growled, but oddly enough, he felt himself turning red.

"Whatever." Kim rolled her eyes and, placed her hands on her hips. "Don't be too late coming back. We're going out to eat tonight."

"What are you my mom?" He snapped.

"No, but I am." His mom came into the hallway, and smiled at Xainy. "Make sure you come back by 4:30."

"Yes mom," He nodded, turning to the door.

"It was nice meeting you," Xainy waved following him outside.

"You too!" Kim called as Nathan slammed the door shut. Xainy's ancient bike was parked on their front lawn.

"So what's in the bag?" Xainy asked as he went around the side to get his.

"Pepper spray," He answered, unlocking his bike.

"What?" She gawked. "I wasn't serious when I said that."

"But it was the only good idea we had," he shrugged, wheeling his bike over to her.

"How'd you even get that?" Xainy gave him a questioning look as she folded her arms over her chest.

"A long story," He sighed rolling eyes. yeah, one that included bribing, hard labor, and wedgy. Nathan shivered, and pulled at his pants when Xainy wasn't looking.

"Did you even think about how we were gonna spray it when we can't even look at it without risking in its eyes?" Xainy asked climbing onto her bike.

"Uh, no," He admitted, climbing onto his. "But be happy I went through all this trouble. If it turns out we can't use it, I'm gonna be totally mad."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xainy anxiously jumped off her bike once they reached the Filers' Farm. She didn't even bother putting down her kickstand. As soon as she was off, she ran to the pine tree. Nathan was close on her heels.

"Bighead and Empty-headed Ogre are here," Willypad announced, fly to the trunk. This stirred the Sprites, and the limbs of the tree lit up like a Christmas tree again. The king then descended from its bows and glided over to them. Xainy then felt Nathan's hand in hers.

"Welcome back," The king smiled.

"Sorry for leaving so suddenly last time," Xainy apologized bowing her head. "I didn't want my sisters to become suspicious." _Well they did, just not about fairies_, she thought. She self-consciously took a glance behind her.

"I understand," He nodded. "Now where were we before you left?"

"You were going to tell us how to stop the Cockatrice," Nathan spoke, sounding a bit breathless.

"Yes," The king nodded again, looking as if he was recalling a very old memory. "The Cockatrice can be fatally wounded by the call of a cockerel."

"A what?" Xainy cocked an eyebrow.

"A rooster," Nathan said.

"Yes, but it turned the only one on the farm to stone," The king sighed. "The Cockatrice is also mortal enemies with this one creature. Um...What was it called? Its skinny...furry...long..."

"A ferret?" Xainy guessed

"No," The king shook his head, and sighed. "But it looks like one."

"A weasel?" Nathan asked.

"Yes!" He smiled, looking very please. "Yes, it is a weasel."

"Where are we gonna find a weasel?" Xainy huffed.

"My brother has one," Nathan said, sounding annoyed. "My mom's making him get rid of it because it keeps escaping, and making my brother break stuff when he tries to capture him again."

"Well, we have to get it!" Xainy shouted. "We could sick him on the Cockatrice!"

"But what if he turns him to stone before he gets to him," Nathan shook his head doubtfully. "It's not like its special."

"It is actually," The king continued. "The weasel is specially gifted with eyes that are resistant to the Cockatrice's fatal gaze."

"That's perfect!" Xainy cheered.

"Don't forget if the Cockatrice bites him, he'll be poisoned," Nathan reminded. "Goodness, have you already forgotten."

"Man," She sighed, looking defeated. "Quit shooting down my excitement."

"Then start thinking logically," he said.

"We're dealing with Fairies." She gave him a side glance. "Nothing is logical with them."

"Well it seems pretty logical to me," Nathan made a face at her.

"Please don't argue," The king asked. "There's also another way of protecting yourself against a Cockatrice. You can turn its gaze against it."

"Like a mirror?" Xainy asked.

"Yes," he nodded, his antenni moving up and down. "Oh, and one more thing, horses also have special eyes that aren't affected by the Cockatrice, but they hate to be around it, as much as it hates being around them. So if a horse were to come around, it could cause it to flee." Xainy looked at Nathan, even though she knew what his answer would be.

"Sorry, don't have one of those," He said. Xainy huffed, blowing a piece of strand from her face.

"So it can be hurt by the sound of a rooster, or turned to stone if its gaze is turned against it, it's enemies with weasels, and hates being around horses and vice versa." Nathan made a recap of what they found out.

"Exactly," the king said, clasping his four hands together. "Does that help you at all?"

"Not really," Xainy sighed. "Unless we could find a horse and put it somewhere."

"But that'll just cause it to leave, and it may hurt people in other neighbourhoods," Nathan sighed as well, looking exhausted. "I also brought pepper spray. Do you think that'll do anything?"

"I don't believe we've ever tried that method." He looked at the bag Nathan held thoughtfully. "Oh, there is one more thing." The king turned to Willpad and nodded to him. He nodded back and flew up into the tree. The two of them stood their anxiously waiting, and Xainy even took a few glances around to make sure no one would see them Willypad then returned to them carrying a large leaf with another familiar sprite.

"Glenmark!" Xainy gasped in relief. "You're okay!"

"Of course," She beamed. "I was just busy collecting the right bath water."

"Bath water?" Nathan whispered as they brought the leaf over to them. They hovered by Nathan's head as the king scooped up water with his four hands.

"Keep your eye open human," he commanded. Nathan hesitated, but switched his bag to the hand he was holding Xainy's with, and used his thumb and index to keep his eye open. The king the threw the water into his eye, causing him to take startled step back, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Now the other." He scooped up some more, and waited for Nathan to hold his other eye open.

"Man that stings," Nathan grunted, holding both his eyes closed.

"What was that for?" Xainy asked.

"You can let go of her now Empty-headed Ogre," Willypad snickered amusingly.

"You have the Sight now," Glenmark fluttered her wings in pried.

"The huh?" Nathan let go of Xainy, and blinked his eyes opened. Xainy looked at him curiously, her mouth gapped.

"Can you see them?" Xainy asked.

"Everything seems so much brighter," He smiled, looking at her. "So much clearer."

"It's because you are now able to see through the barrier between our worlds," The king nodded. "I give you this gift so it may aid you with your quest to help us."

"We'll come up with something," Xainy assured, putting a smile on her face. She wasn't sure if it looked genuine or not, but she tried her best to look optimistic. They had all these plans of action, but none of them seemed fool-proof enough to try right now. They were gonna have to think deeper into this.


	7. Book 1: Chapter 7

AN: Sorry about the long wait. This is the second last chapter! ^^ I'll probably post it later today. Writing these chapters is actually easier than I thought. I wish more people reviewed. Though, thanks to those who do.

Chapter 7:

In Which, A Plan Emerges from an Unlikely Place

"I say we should at least secure the weasel," Xainy said as she and Nathan began their ride home.

"I guess we could," Nathan shrugged. "But my mom won't let us keep it. My brother lost it too many times, and it broke things."

"We could keep it at my house," she beamed. "I've always wanted a pet. My mom said having 7 daughters is a zoo in itself, so I don't think she'll mind now that two have moved out."

"Okay then," he nodded. "We'll get the weasel before my brother takes it to the pet shop."

"What if he already has?" Xainy panicked. "We'll have to put our money together and buy it!"

"I ain't wasting my monkey to buy that rodent!" Nathan snapped, looking disgusted. "If it's gone, it's gone."

"But we have to!" she shouted back. "We need to take every measure we can to stop this thing!" he didn't answer her.

"What could you be saving your money for anyways?" she asked.

"I'm saving...," he hesitated. "for a dog."

"Oh," she said, not sure what else to say.

"My parents won't buy us pets, so we gotta buy them ourselves," he explained. "I've saved up only $50 so far."

"Um, you do know there's an animal shelter," she smiled. "They allow you to adopt pets for only $10, as long as you have all the right supplies and such to take care of it."

"Really?" Nathan's face lightened up.

"Yeah," Xainy nodded. "and they sell pet supplies at better prices than the Pet Store. They may not be the best high quality stuff, but they are basic essentials. I'm sure the weasel won't be that much. I have $30 myself, so it won't be that bad."

"Yeah," he nodded. They biked the rest of the way in silence, but Nathan growled when his house came into view.

"What?" Xainy asked, looking confused.

"My brother's car is gone!" he shouted. "I think we're too late." They jumped off their bikes as soon as they hit the drive way, and ran through the front door.

"Where's Walter?" Nathan shouted, not caring who answered him.

"He took Mister Jitters away," Kim appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Great," he groaned. "I'll be right back." He slipped off his shoes and took the stairs by two.

"I'll got get my money!" Xainy called after him.

"Money for what?" Kim asked before she walked out.

"Oh, it's nothing," Xainy smiled running across the street.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't think my mom is going to like this," Xainy sighed as they locked their bikes up outside the pt shop. They were gonna tie the cage to the back of Nathan's bike, since there was an attachable platform for it.

"Did you even ask her if it would be okay?" he asked.

"I thought it'd be safer if I didn't ask her," she said. He only shook his head, and lead her into the store. They were greeted by various sounds of cute cuddly creatures, and adorable birds. Xainy got distracted and was about to go over to the hamsters when Nathan grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the store clerk.

"Excuse me," Nathan said, getting the attention of the woman. She was extremely thin, and extremely pale. Her eyes were magnified by thick glasses, and her hair was in a red tussle, with leaves and such scattered throughout. Her clothes didn't help at all either, she looked as if she was drowning.

"Ooooo," she said, looking at Xainy. "You have been gifted."

"Huh?" Xainy asked, looking confused.

"The Sight my dear," her thin lips curved into a smile. "You have the Sight."

"The Sight..." she repeated. That was the term the King of the Sprites used. Could she see them too?  
"She's delusional," Nathan whispered to her.

"You know I'm not," she was smiling knowingly now at Nathan, leaning closer. "You have been gifted by the fairies themselves. Sprite bath water was it?"

"How do you know?" Xainy gasped.

"His eyes," she replied. "They are shimmering."

"So you know about fairies then?" he asked.

"Of course my dear, of course," she said straightening up.

"Then you should know, we have a problem," he said. "There's a Cockatrice on a nearby farm."

"Oh dear, oh dear," she sighed, scratching her chin, and looking off. "Those can be troublesome."

"Have you met one before?" Xainy asked.

"Actually I have," she nodded, not looking at them. "But it was already turned to stone. It walked into a ballet studio. Those places are filled with mirrors."

"Do you have any useful tips on how to fight one?" Nathan asked.

"Oh gosh no," she giggled. "I'm no expert with fighting fairies, only learning about them. Quite fascinating creatures, but I know how to keep my distance. I don't want to end up like dear Arty."

"So you have no useful information for us?" he asked again, sounding really annoyed.

"No," she replied, not realizing his tone. "Oh, did you need something?"

"Yes, we need a weasel," he replied. "One should have been dropped off this morning."

"Oh yes, oh yes," she nodded. "I have one right in the back. Those creatures are great for fighting Cockatrice by the way."

"That's why we need it," Xainy replied. "We're trying to get rid."

"Very clever you are," the lady smiled gleefully. "I'll give you two a discount. Trying to save humanity. Such adorable efforts. The woman went into the back, leaving the kids stunned.

"I hope I don't end up like her," Xainy whispered.

"I think she was deprived as a child," Nathan said. "You won't end up like that."

"Here we are!" the woman announced, holding up a cage with a tiny creature in it.

"That's Jitters alright," Nathan nodded recognizing the little critter.

"He'll be $30 please," she smiled, ringing him in. The two of them took out $15 each.

"So what do you plan on doing?" the lady asked, looking interested. "What do you have to work with?"

"Well, we've got Jitters now, I have a mirror at home, and pepper spray," Xainy listed.

"Oh goodness," she laughed. "That's..." She stopped and stared off.

"That actually isn't a bad idea," she said.

"What is?" Nathan demanded impatiently.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Tell us!" they shouted. The woman's large eyes widened even more, and stared at them in surprise.

"Do you always talk to your elders like that?" she asked.

"Please tell us?" Xainy begged.

"Well," she said hesitantly. "I have a rooster, and it doesn't cry when the sun rises, but when ever something gets in his face. I was thinking, if we sprayed him with pepper spray, his cry will hurt the Cockatrice, then we can set Jitters here on him to finish the job." The two children stared at the woman unblinkingly.

"Will it actually work?" Xainy whispered.

"It should yes," she nodded.

"Then let's do it," Nathan ordered. "We have to take down the beast."

"Oh goody!" the woman cheered. "I haven't had this much fun since I helped Arty track down dragons in Russia!"

"You saw dragons!" Xainy gasped.

"Oh yes, my dear," she smiled. "I've seen many things. Oh, my name is Natasha by the way. Natasha Spiderwick."

"I'm Xainy Daniels," she introduced.

"Nathan Ikolas," he said. (**AN: I don't think I mentioned their last names yet, if I did let me know, and I'll fix them**)

"Very nice," she smiled. "Now, shall we go to my place and fetch dear Reginald?" She grabbed a pair of keys from the wall just inside the back door, as well as a coat.

"We're going to your place?" Xainy asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I need to get Reginald for the plan to work my darling," she smiled. "I have truck, but it fits three people in the front seat."

"We have bikes here," Nathan said, following the crazy woman, and taking Jitter's cage.

"We can put them in the back then," she smiled locking the door behind them. "I parked just up the street, I'll come back and get you." She walked awkwardly down the street, getting weird looks from people she walked by.

"Crazy," Nathan mumbled, unlocking his bike. "Who has a pet rooster?"

"She's nice though," Xainy pointed out.

"And actually useful," he nodded. "I hope this plan actually works."

"Me too," she sighed. "I can't wait for this to be over."

"Over?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, looking confused. "When the Cockatrice is gone, things can go back to normal."

"Normal," he chuckled lightly. "How can you expect things to be normal? There are fairies everywhere! They were in that pine tree! They could have been there forever for all we know. We see things no one else can! Why would you want to be normal?"

"I'm tired of being made fun of," she said simply, not looking at him."I'm tired of being looked on as a freak. I want to be accepted." She felt like tears were gonna spring up at any second.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered.

"It's fine," she said, wiping her eyes as a precaution. "Let's just get rid of this Cockatrice." A rusty old truck pulled up to the curb, with Natasha at the wheel.

"Let's get these into the back," Nathan said, lifting up his bike first. They got their bikes into the back, and piled into the truck, with Xainy in the middle with Jitter's cage on her lap.

"Let's go!" Natasha shouted, over excitedly, slamming her foot on the gas pedal. The truck popped and gurgled before finally moving forward, and not at a fast pace either.


	8. Book 1: Chapter 8

AN: BOOYA!!! ^^ I finished my first ever FF story! *Does victory dance* Thanks to those who read, and added the story to favorites, and alerts. BIGGER thanks to those who reviewed!

Chapter 8:

In Which, Xainy Makes a Big Decision

"Welcome to my humble home," Natasha chimed melodically as she ushered Xainy and Nathan into her apartment. It was a strange apartment at that. The smell of garlic hit them before they even walked in. There were open scissors in front of ever window, ropes of garlic were strung in front of them as well. There was a single plaid chair, and a gross green couch set up awkwardly in the tight space for a room, with a scratched up coffee table in between them. The windows were covered by broken blinds that barely let any light in, the carpet was matted, and a shelf was shoved in the corner with odd nicknacks on it.

"Would you like any refreshments dears?" Natasha beamed, walking throw a narrow threshold covered by handing beads. The beads didn't look like beads at all. Xainy looked closer, and they looked to be sea shells, and rocks, and odd little things.

"What are these?" Nathan asked, taking a string of them in his hand.

"They were strung by mermaids!" Natasha grinned, sticking her head back out, scaring them half to death.

"Mermaids?" Xainy gasped, very fascinated.

"Oh yes," she nodded. "Arty and I visited them in Egypt. There's a kingdom in the Nile river you know. I wonder if they ever fixed their problem...Oh! Lemonade?" She stepped out, with three tall glasses of lemonade on a tray.

"Yes please," Xainy smiled taking one.  
"Shouldn't we be grabbing your rooster and stopping that Cockatrice?" Nathan asked, looking annoyed.

"We have plenty of time," Natasha smiled sweetly. "Please do help yourself to a glass." As Nathan reached out for a glass, Xainy spat out her mouthful of lemonade, and held a disgusted grimace on her face.

"What is in this?" she demanded, putting the glass back on the tray. Nathan decided to abandon the idea of drinking any.

"It's a secret," she grinned widely, giving her a wink. Xainy only nodded her head, and made disgusted looks.

"Can we please be going now?" Nathan asked, sounding impatient.

"Oh, alright, alright," Natasha said, disappearing into the kitchen again. She came out immediately, and went through one of the doors, which Xainy guessed was her bedroom.

"Hello Reginald," she cooed inside. Nathan rolled his eyes, and Xainy thought of something.

"Isn't this animal cruelty?" she asked, turning to Nathan. "This is torturing the poor animal. Spraying pepper spray in its eyes!"

"I'm sure we can allow one animal to go through pain in order to stop a killer," he said, not looking upset at all.

"But there must be another way or something!" she shouted, looking at him in surprise. "How do you expect to have a dog and take care of it, if you don't care about them going through pain?"

"I didn't say I didn't care," he snapped. "At least we're not killing it!"

"But it's still animal torture!" she snapped back, getting really angry.

"We only need to spray him once!" he shouted, throwing his hands up. "Maybe we wont even have to spray him in the face! We can just spray his feathers or something."

"I always thought the stupid pepper spray was stupid," she mumbled, turning away, and folding her arms stubbornly.

"It was your idea," Nathan sighed, slapping his forehead.

"For the millionth time, I wasn't serious!" she groaned, not looking at him.

"He's all set," Natacha chimed, returning to the tight room with a rooster resting inside a basket with a blanket wrapped around him. The two kids looked at her warily.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, stroking Reginald's head.

"Do you think we should really be spraying him in the face?" Xainy asked, looking worried. "It'll hurt him wont it?"

"Oh he's been through much worse," Natasha smiled. "He had his legs chopped off."

"What?" The two kids gasped in shocked.

"That's how I found him," she explained. "I rescued him from a bunch of misguided Pixies. They thought it enjoyable to inflict pain onto small creatures. I managed to take him away, and nurse him back to health."

"That's horrible," Xainy said, covering her mouth.

"It's quite alright now," Natasha smiled. "Reginald's grown accustom to being confined to his bed. He flies sometimes to stretch his wings, but he doesn't go far. I end up having to return him to his bed myself. So, shall we be going?" The two kids glanced each other, then at the eccentric woman before them.

"We can't dillydally now," she protested. "You two were the ones who were all gun-ho about this. It's quite alright. Things will be fine. You'll see. Now let's go!" Without waiting for another word, the woman left her apartment, not carrying to leave them the keys to lock up the place. Not that anyone would want to steal any of her things in the first place.

"You ready to do this?" Nathan asked, looking down at her.

"I guess we have to go through with it," she nodded, looking down at Jitters who scurried around in his cage. "This is the only plan we have, and we've got to at least try."

"Then let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xainy anxiously sat in the middle seat as the truck clinkered down the road, heading for Filer's Farm. Her hands hurt from grasping onto the cage so hard. She wasn't so sure about this plan anymore. There was a million things that could go wrong. Okay, maybe not a million, but a big handful. Jitters could run away instead of at the Cockatrice, Reginald may not shout cry when he gets sprayed in the face, the Cockatrice could kill Jitters before he could kill it, the Cockatrice could also be in town by now. There was just so many risks, that Xainy wasn't sure they'd be able to pull it off. They were fighting on Fairy territory, and she wasn't sure they belonged there.

But then she thought of the Sprites. Those tiny, helpless Sprites who were counting on them. Counting them to destroy the treat to their colony, counting on them to make things peaceful again for them. She thought of Sandpine, poor little Sandpine, in her dark top drawer, unable to move or make a sound. She was going to find a way to cure him. She'd have to ask Natasha later if she remembered. She didn't to bother her with more requests. She was already doing so much for them. And if she were to chicken out(no pun intended), it'd all be put to waste.

"This is it," Nathan said, pulling her out of her train of thought. Natasha pulled up to the curb in front of the pine tree.

"Is this where the colony of Sprites lives?" she asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Yup," Xainy nodded, following Nathan out of the truck. Jitters made a nervous sound, and scurried around in his cage.

"He senses the cockatrice," Natasha said, following them at their heels, coddling Reginald in her arms.

"You made it!" cheered a tiny voice. Willypad zoomed up to great them.

"Who's this Old Coot?" he asked looking Natasha up and down.

"Willypad!" Xainy shouted, exasperated.

"Nice to meet you," Natasha smiled. "My names is Natasha."

"She's helping us out," Nathan explained, getting out the pepper spray.

"I see that," Willypad answered, looking down at the rooster. "Poor creature. You taking good care of him Old Coot?"

"Of course," she nodded. She didnt' seem to mind the rude name. _Must be use to fairy behavior_, Xainy thought.

"So what's the plan?" Willypad asked.

"We're going to attack the cockatrice with the rooster's call and Jitters," Xainy explained.

"Nice," he nodded, rubbing his chin. "I do say that is a smart plan."

"Let's put it in action then shall we?" Natasha smiled, looking all too thrilled. The two kids nodded, and moved closer to the house.

Xainy set Jitters' cage on the ground ready to set him loose at the right time. Jitters was no running around restlessly, and scratching at his cage. He could sense his foe was close, and wanted to terminate him.

"Ready Nathan dear?" Natasha asked, holding Reginald still.

"Yeah," he nodded, holding up the can if pepper spray.

"Fire away then my boy," she ordered. Nathan hesitated a few seconds, but finllay pushed down on the top. The air was filled with the rooster's cry, and Xainy saw him throwing his head back and forth. It pained Xainy's chest to see him in such pain, but soon the another sound mixed with his cry, one that sounded even more painful than his.

"Now Xainy!" Natasha ordered, sounding urgent. Xainy fumbled with the latch, but she got it open, and Jitters sprinted out and around the house before she could blink. Her heart pounded against her rib cage in anticipation, and jumped to her feet. Nathan appeared next to her, and they listened to little screeches and snarls as a fight waged behind the house. Finally all became silent, and Xainy could feel her breathing slow down a bit.

"Let's go around," Nathan said, taking a step forward.

"But what if the cockatrice is still alive?" Xainy gasped, grabbing his arm. "What if it was Jitters who lost?"

"I doubt it," he said. "Come on." He had to practically drag Xainy with him, but they slowly made their way around the back of the house. Movement in the grass caused Xainy to scream, and squeeze her eyes shut, and only made Nathan laugh.

"It's Jitters," he chuckled. Xainy's eyes flew open in surprise, and saw the tiny creature staring up at them, his face and fur stained with blood.

"So he did do it," she whispered, relief flooding over her.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "Jitters is a hero."

"Don't give him all the credit no," Natasha grinned excitedly. "You two did well as well."

"You came up with the plan though," Xainy pointed out.

"But you came up with the materials," she smiled. "You must give yourselves some credit."

"I guess," Xainy sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"We can leave the cockatrice to rot," Nathan said coldly.

"Thank you so much," said an elderly voice. The trio turned around and found the entire tree was glowing, and the king floated before them.

"Your majesty," Willypad grinned. "They did it! Bighead, Empty-Headed Ogre and the Old Coot did it! The cockatrice is dead."

"And I thank you all very much," he nodded. "We are in your debt."

"No, it's alright," Xainy smiled. "I'm happy we could help you."

"If there is anything we can do for you, please let us know," the king smiled. "We truly feel in your debt. Do not hesitate to make a request when you need it."

"Thanks," Nathan said.

"Our people are at ease again, and no longer afraid to venture from the tree," the king said. "I'm sad to say there's no way those who have been hurt can enjoy this freedom again."

"You mean Sandpine is stuck as a stone forever?" Xainy gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so," the king nodded solemnly. "There may be a way, but I have yet to hear of one in my many years."

"Of course there's a way," Natasha beamed. "It just hasn't been found yet. I'm sure it will one day."

"Yes I'm sure," the king nodded, eying her carefully. "It's getting late now. I'm sure your parents must be wondering where you are."

"I guess," Xainy sighed. "Goodbye your majesty."

"Goodbye Bighead," he smiled. The three of them gave small bows, and returned to Natasha's truck so she could drive them home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So what are you going to do now?" Natasha asked as they got their bikes out of Natasha's truck.

"I guess I'll just keep living normally," Xainy shrugged. "Not much else I can do."

"I see," she nodded. 'Here's Jitters." She held out the weasel's cage.

"You can keep him," she smiled. "I didn't really want a pet anyways."

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked, blinking rapidly.

"Of course," she nodded. "I'm sure Reginald would like a friend."

"Yes he would," the woman smiled sweetly. "You two take care then. If you need any more help, or come across anymore fairies, you know where to find me."

"Okay," Xainy waved, as she climbed into her vehicle. They watched her drive away in her clunker of a truck, leaving a trail of dirty smoke behind her.

"I want to do more," Nathan spoke up. "There could be other fairies out there that need help. Just like the Sprites did."

"Out there?" Xainy repeated exasperated. "You don't mean out in the world?"

"Of course," he shouted. "There must be millions of other types of fairies out there. You heard Natasha. She and Arty use to help out fairies. Why can't we?"

"Because!" Xainy shouted back, wracking her brain for a reasonable excuse. "Because we can't!"

"And why can't we?" he challenged.

"Because we're too young!" she replied, putting her hands on her hips. "We can't get our parents permission to go galavanting around the world, AND we have no means of doing so."

"My dad's a traveling agent," Nathan said. "And he has a private jet. We could use that."

"And how are we suppose to use it?" Xainy countered. "We can't just say, 'Hey, we want to bring world piece to the Fairies, can we borrow your plane?'"

"I'll come up with something," he said.

"Sure you will," Xainy groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I'm very inventive," he said, folding his arms annoyed. "Besides, this would be a great opportunity for you to put your gift to good use."

"I don't wanna put it to good use," she snapped. "I want it to go away!"

"But it won't," Nathan sighed. "You know it won't. Maybe instead of trying to be normal, you can embrace your gift, and make amends with it?"

"You sound like a social worker," she grumbled. "Look it's getting late."

"Wait," he pleaded, grabbing her wrist as she turned to head into her house. "Just ask yourself this question. Would you like to spend the rest of the summer cooped up in your house, pretending everything is fine and dandy, having your family look down on you whenever fairies are brought up, or would you rather be out there, helping people and fairies alike with problems concerning other fairies? This could be an adventure of a life time. There'd be me and you. Two kids looking for adventure, not wanting the summer to go by without knowing we at least tried to make the most of it." Xainy thought for a moment, her back still to him, his hand still wrapped around her wrist. He was right. The only thing she'd do all summer would be sitting in her room.

"You can also try and find a cure for Sandpine," Nathan added, hoping it would finalize her decision. Xainy took in a deep sigh, and turned to him.

"Natasha," she said at last. "If we go, we need to bring Natasha along. She knows more about fairies than we do, and we could use her knowledge."

"Alright," he nodded. "I wanted her to come too."

"Then why did you say there'd be just me and you?" she asked.

"I-um," he stammered, a slight blush on his face, and let go of her hand. "Just don't worry about it. The plane I mean. I'll talk my dad into it. Just get some rest, we may be leaving sooner than you thing."

"Fine," she nodded. "Night."

"Night." He turned around sharply, and headed across the street, wheeling his bike back to his house. I hope this works out, she thought to herself sighing. I actually could use this. For me, for my summer, for Sandpine, and for other fairies out there.

_End of_

BOOK ONE

_Fairies love to _

_seek and hide,_

_They can be found_

_everywhere worldwide_

_The jungles of Brazil_

_do Manticores dwell,_

_Blood-thirsty hounds_

_from the depths of hell_

_Children that are_

_not our own,_

_A Seaking to_

_descend from his throne_

_Flying across the world_

_to help with others toils,_

_they start with helping_

_some friendly gargoyles_

_A Haunted Cathedral,_

_predicting who dies next?_

_Could this be a trick,_

_a curse, or a hex?_

_These Fairies and more_

_appear through thin and thick,_

_May your knowledge be strong_

_and courage be quick_

_Follow Xainy and Nathan,_

_and Spiderwick_

Stay on the look for:

Gargoyle's of Notre Dame

_Book two of ten_

_Coming January 2010_


	9. Book 2: Chapter 1

\AN/

Just like I promised. ^.^ I have it up by January. Its the end of January, but it still counts. :P

I hope you guys enjoy this, and thanks for continuing the series. I'd really like to know what you guys think, so please leave reviews.

Book 2: Gargoyles of Notre Dame

Chapter 1:

In Which, A Long Journey is Begun

_Tuesday, July 21st, 2008, 1:09am_

Sorry, It's been so long since I wrote last, I just couldn't make myself pick up this diary again. What changed my mind is what's going to be happening tomorrow. It's so exciting, and scary I can't even sleep. I'll tell you after I explain what's happened in the last few days.

Okay, so we saved the Sprites from the Cockatrice. It took the help of a crazy woman we met that owns the pet store in town. With the help of her leg-less rooster, we were able to send the Cockatrice into a hissing pit, and we set Mr. Jitters(Nathan's pet weasel) on it, and he killed it. That left me and Nathan with the question, "what do we do now?" So this is where it gets interesting.

I wanted to stay home and try to continue to live normal, but Nathan wants to go parading around the world to help other people and fairies alike. I thought he was crazy, but after doing a lot of thinking, I had to agree with him. After going through that small adventure, I can't see my self living normal anymore. And I have to save Sandpine. The poor fellow is still stone. That would be amazing to a cure for him so he can live again, even if its with one less leg. He'll have to blame Nathan for that.

So I said we had to bring Natasha(crazy lady with leg-less rooster) along with us if we were going to travel. She knows a lot about fairies, and she use to travel with some guy named Arty. Nathan agreed, and so I rode down to see her again to ask if she wanted to help. She went off in some crazy babble I didn't bother to pay attention to, but when I asked the second time after she settled down, she agreed with a bright smile. Then came the questions, where would we go? How can we find fairies? And how do we get there?"

Well, I didn't have any answers, but Natasha and Nathan came up with some quick ones. For choosing where to go and how to find them, Natasha suggested an email and an add on the Internet. For once we didn't make faces at her idea. It was a good one actually. So I created an email, and went to a random sites and created an add asking for people who've seen things no one else could, or people who've experienced weird events to email us. Natasha said that not everything was real, and that there'd be a lot of dead ends, but she could tell which ones were true. To no ones surprise, no one commented.

While we waited for a reply, Nathan answered my last question. His dad was a traveling agent, so he had a private jet. Nathan lied saying that Natasha was a teacher at the school she was going to, and she was close with me. He said that she wanted to take us on trip to make our summer more exciting, by taking us to visit different countries and learn about different cultures. His dad found the story a bit faulty, but he agreed. His mom was excited that he'd finally get out of the house. My parents however...didn't fall so easily, as expect. It took a little more convincing, but they finally agreed as well.

Just this afternoon we got an email from a Michael Lugin, from Paris. PARIS! As in the city in France! Yeah, it's amazing I know, and thank goodness he wrote to us in English. But anyways, he said that it wasn't really a problem, but Notre Dame was actually housed by a few Gargoyles. He said they were getting restless and wanted to leave, but he was afraid that they'd be seen, so he asked if we'd come to visit. I showed the email to Natasha and she said it was legit. She'd actually been to Notre Dame before to visit the Gargoyles, and thought it'd be nice to pop in on them.

So that's what's happening tomorrow. Me, Nathan, Natasha, the still petrified Sandpine, Mr. Jitters, and Reginald(leg-less rooster) are heading off to Paris. It's going to be exciting. I've never been to another country, let alone traveling to see some new fairies. I wonder if they'll pose for me so I can add them to my collection of sketches. I'll be sure to bring them along with this book, so I can record what happens.

Well it's past 1:30 now, I think I'm, going to try and get some sleep. Our plane leaves at 7:00, and my mom wants me up at 5:00. Night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xainy was woken up by an exasperated cry from the cranky rooster in the seat in front of her. Groaning, she tried to burry her face in the lumpy pillow, but couldn't drown out the annoying sound.

"Reginald, what ever is the matter?" Natasha cooed. She was seated beside him, and Xainy could hear her make adjustments to his bedding.

"She couldn't just leave that thing at home?" Nathan grumbled in the seats across the the isle from her. He had his jacket over his face, blocking out the bright sun that shone through the window.

"Why don't you pull the shade down?" Xainy asked, sitting up, clearly not going to be able to catch anymore sleep.

"Because that would make too much sense," he mumbled, slouching even farther in his seat. She couldn't help but chuckle lightly as she stretched, and checked watch. It was 2:00pm. They'd been flying for 5 hours, and the flight was suspected to be 8 and a half hours in total. She and Nathan had gone to sleep right after the plane had took off, wanting to catch some sleep, but Natasha stayed wide awake reading an old book. She said she only need about 5 hours of sleep. Nathan added that to his list of weird things about her.

Natasha knew a lot about fairies. She had seen them all her life, and even did a bit of exploring with this one guy named Arty. They've seen Mermaids in Egypt, Dragons in Russia, and quite a few other fairies in various parts of the world. Thinking about it, Xainy had to admit it sounded exciting to do all that traveling, and now she was on her own adventure, and maybe they'd meet a large variety of fairies too.

Reaching into the bag she had in the seat next to her, Xainy, pulled out her diary, and opened it, catching a few loose papers before they fell out. They were pictures of her Sprite friends. Willypad, Glenmark, and Sandpine. She had drawn them with coloring supplies she had bought, and brought along with her on the trip. She thought she might as well try sketching the other kinds of fairies that they'll meet on their adventure. The pictures, along with her dairy entries, one day they could be used to tell stories to her grandchildren someday.

Shaking away the thought of being an old lady, she folded up the papers, and put them and the diary back in the bag. She felt around inside, her hand brushing against her coloring supplies, a pad of paper, the can of pepper spray Nathan had bought, and it stopped on a tightly wrapped piece of cloth. Taking out the yellow cloth, she unfolded it, and inside was her Sprite friend Sandpine. He had looked into the eyes of a Cockatrice and turned to stone. Nathan had accidentally stepped on him, snapping his leg off, and to make sure he wasn't caused anymore harm, she wrapped up the two pieces of him. She wanted to find a cure for him. She wanted to figure out how to undo what the Cockatrice had done to him. I just hope there is a cure, she thought, before covering him up again and placing him in the bag.

"May I offer you something to eat?" One of the copilots of the plane, Randel, had come out from the cabin, and was fetching a trolly from the closet. He was middle-aged, with a slight built, and only the faint traces of facial hair.

"What do you have?" Natasha asked in a perky voice. "I'm in the mood for some oatmeal."

"Well, right now we have sandwiches," he said, taking out a plate filled with triangle shaped sandwiches. "And a bowl of fruit. We weren't given much fancy food to travel with."

"We'll be able to eat a good meal once we land," Nathan said, removing his jacket. "My parents made sure I had a lot of money."

"My dad gave me some money too," Xainy nodded. A large amount of money. He handed her $300, and insisted she spent it wisely. She'd never held so much money before, let alone seen it. She was going to be sure not to spend it all in one place. If they were going to do as much travel as she thought they would, she wanted to make sure she could spread it evenly.

"That'll do I suppose," Natasha nodded, taking a bowl of grapes from the trolly. "Here you are Reginald. A nice healthy snack."

"So where are we meeting this Michael guy?" Nathan asked, taking a few sandwiches.

"He said he'll be waiting for us at the airport," Xainy said, biting into a strawberry. "He left an email saying he'd be holding a sign with Natasha's name on it since she's the adult."

"He knows when we'll be landing?" he asked.

"Yes, I told him to come a little early just to make sure," she nodded.

"Oh Paris," Natasha sighed, leaning back in her seat. "Such a romantic city. The city that inspires artists and musicians alike. The view from the Eiffel Tower is so magnificent. Especially at night. Perhaps we shall go tonight before we go to Notre Dame."

"No!" Xainy gasped. "We have to go to Notre Dame first! I wanna meet the Gargoyles."

"It's not like they're going anywhere," Natasha giggled, waving her hand. "They'll still be there tomorrow."

"From the way Michael made it sound, it sounds like they wanna leave," Nathan said, shoving a whole sandwich in his mouth.

"I vote we go right away," Xainy nodded. "He's meeting us there anyways, so he can lead us right there. He can give us a tour of Paris later on."

"Oh alright," Natasha sighed, feeding Reginald. "Kids these days. Always want to rush into things."

"Is it okay to give the weasel this?" Randel asked, looking down at Mr. Jitters, who scurried around in his cage in the seat in front of Nathan.

"Go ahead," Nathan shrugged. Mr. Jitter use to belong to his brother before it got loose and broke something. His brother sold him to Natasha's pet store, where they went to buy him back, and she gave them a nice discount for him.

"So what are we going to do exactly?" Xainy asked, leaning around to look at the older woman. "Are we just going to talk to them? Are we going to learn more about them? Help them become less board?"

"I'd say that sounds boring if we were meeting anyone else," Nathan sighed. "But since we're going to be meeting gargoyles, I'd say thats actually alright with me."

"Gargoyles?" Randel asked, lifting an eyebrow at them.

"Yes, at Notre Dame," Natasha nodded enthusiastically. Xainy sighed, and covered her face. _Don't even bother explaining_, she thought. He won't believe us.

"I'll leave this here," Randel said, quickly moving away from Natasha, and left the trolly outside of the closet. "If your hungry or thirst just help yourselves. I'll let you know when we will be arriving."

"Thank you," Xainy called after him before he closed the door to the cabin.

"A few more hours to go," Natasha smiled. Yeah, Xainy thought, leaning back. A few more hours, and we'll be in another continent, a new city, a new country, a new continent, and meeting new fairies.


	10. Book 2: Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry to have made you wait so long. I hope to add chapters more often. :) Thanks to all those who read and a bigger thanks to those who review. I appreciate it a lot.

Chapter 2:

In Which, Contact is Made

It seemed like forever, but they finally made it to Paris. Oh, it looked so beautiful from the air. All the brilliantly structured buildings, the amazing parks, the Eiffel Tower. Xainy wanted to go on a tour already. Nathan said they would, but she suggested they meet the gargoyles first.

"Oh this is so exciting," Natasha giggled, dragging her luggage bag through the airport.

"She says that about everything," Nathan whispered to Xainy. She chuckled lightly, loving her optimism. She still couldn't believe it. They were in another city. Another _country._ The City of Love. She heard French being spoken all around her, and had no clue what any of them were saying. It wasn't until they got near the entrance that we say a sign with "Spiderwick" written across it.

"That must be him," Nathan said. The boy holding the sign looked to be a couple years older than them. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes, and stood a full foot taller than Xainy.

"Bonjour," he greeted in a thick accent. "Welcome to France."

"Oh, bonjour," Natasha giggled.

"You must be Mademoiselle Spiderwick," he smiled, shaking her hand.

"Please, Natasha," she giggled again, like a little girl. Nathan and Xainy blinked awkwardly at her. _Man, really?_, Xainy thought, making a face. _This guy is like decades younger than her._

"And you must be Nathan...and Xainy." Xainy felt like a total hypocrite. You couldn't help but giggle when a cute young French guy talked to you. Especially when he said your name with this blinding smile. He even kissed her hand. She swore her eyes were pulsing hearts when Nathan cut in.

"Sorry, but are we gonna get going?" he asked, clearing his throat very loudly.

"Ah oui," Michael replied. "Would you like to go check into your hotel? Then perhaps I could give you une tournée de Paris?" _Tour of Paris?_ Xainy guessed.

"Actually, we'd like to go see the gargoyles right away," Nathan spoke up, his gaze hard on the older boy.

"Your first visit to France, and you want to spend it in a drafty old cathedral?" Michael said, making a face. "You don't know how to cease opportunities do you?"

"This _is _an _opportunity_," Nathan snapped, mocking his accent. "We get to meet real, live gargoyles. That doesn't happen everyday."

"Stop being so mean Nathan," Xainy said, stepping in. "Actually Michael, we do wanna go see the gargoyles first. We can always go on a tour after though." She added the last part quickly.

"Alright then," he nodded, with a bright smile. "This way."

He lead them outside onto the busy street, where people were either loading or unloading their own vehicles. He pulled out a set of keys and clicked a button, causing a fancy coupe's trunk to pop open.

"Voila," he grinned. "May I help you with your bags?"

"Oh, th-thank you," Xainy blushed, handing them to him. Nathan rolled his eyes, and put his bags in himself, after Michael helped Natasha put her things in the trunk. He was stuck carrying Jitters though.

"Shot gun!" Xainy called.

"Shot gun?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't heard of that before?" she asked making a face. "It means I get the front seat."

"Oh, right," he nodded. "You Americans and your weird use of words."

"You Americans," Nathan mocked under his breath. He and Natasha climbed into the back, animals in hand, and Xainy happily sat upfront with Michael.

"I'm so glad you all came," Michael grinned. "I figured you wouldn't because you would be busy visiting others."

"You were actually the first to reply to our add," Xainy answered, gazing out at the street. It really was a beautiful city.

"Probably because others thought it was a joke of some sort," he chuckled. "I took a gamble on it of course, and I was lucky."

"Are you gambling man Michael?" Natasha asked. "I don't like gambling." _Man?,_ Nathan thought incredulously._ He's not that much older than us!_

"One of my guilty pleasures," he chuckled. "But I don't do it all the time. Just with friends, and with a reasonable limit. I know when to fold." Natasha gave him a wary look, but didn't say anything else._ Maybe she'll be on my side now_, Nathan thought hopefully.

"Perhaps after you meet the gargoyles, I could take you to one of the best restaurants?" Michael suggested.

"YES!" Natasha and Xainy screamed in unison. _Or not_, Nathan huffed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xainy couldn't believe it. She was standing in Paris, France, in front of one of the most historical buildings ever. Notre Dame. She was really _here_, and she was going to be meeting new fairies. Fairies that weren't in her backyard. Oh how her imagination was running wild.

"This way," Michael called, heading around the building. Natasha had a camera out and was furiously taking pictures of the building, and the surrounding structures. They had left Jitters and Reginald in the car, so not as to scare the animals, or the gargoyles. He took out his keys, and opened a side door that looked like it was barely used.

"We're sneaking in," Natasha giggled, following them in. "Oh how exciting. Breaking and entering in broad daylight!"

"It's not breaking in, so much as _letting _ourselves in," Xainy corrected. "How _did _you get a key though?"

"My dad is a janitor here," he explained, starting up a spiralling set of stairs. "He doesn't know I have a key however."

"Nice," Nathan sighed.

"It's a long way up," Michael informed them. "So pace yourself."

"Oh, I've climbed stairs much higher than these," Natasha said brightly. "So these will be a piece of cake."

Natasha ended up being left behind because of her slow pace. She wasn't as young as she used to be. She allowed them to go on ahead without her. She didn't want to hold them back. Xainy eventually took the lead because she had the most energy. Her legs were stinging, and her breathing was hard, but she put her pain aside, giving into her desperation to see the gargoyles.

"We're in the left bell tower now," Michael said, pointing upwards. Nathan looked up, and saw rows upon rows of bells.

"Whoa," he breathed, his mouth hanging open in awe. "Must get a headache when they ring."

"I've had many," Michael chuckled. Nathan glared at him. Xainy reached a platform, and used that moment to rest.

"Where are they?" she panted. "Are they close."

"Right there actually," Michael answered, nodding toward one of the beams. Xainy looked over expectantly, but didn't see anything.

"I don't see them," she whispered, her heart sinking to her stomach. Could she only see certain Fairies? She thought she could see them all, but she couldn't see what Michael was looking at.

"That's because he's hanging off of it," Michael chuckled. "Come on up Winged One." Xainy's heart leaped when a clawed hand appeared on top of the beam.

"Oh my gosh!" She shrieked, grabbing hold of Nathan's arm. _She's got a strong grip_, he thought, wincing. Following the hand, was another, then a face. Xainy didn't know how to explain it, but he had a flat face, with a pig nose, and the main of a lion. When it perched on the beam on its tiny, almost nonexistent legs, she saw it had large wings attacked to its arms, like a bat. It really did look like stone, and if it wasn't for its occasional blinking, she would've thought it was a statue. The gargoyle spoke to them in French. _Oh man,_ Xainy thought. _They can only speak French._

"Oh, come on," Michael laughed. "Don't torture them like that. They came a long way to see you."

"Well, then welcome," he spoke clearly, without an accent. "I am Winged One."

"I'm Xainy," she smiled, letting Nathan go. "And this is Nathan. Our other companion is still trying to climb the stairs."

"Yes, I saw her," another voice chimed. From the shadows, another gargoyle crawled, scaring Xainy half to death. Its eyes were larger than she ever thought was possible. It had extremely long front arms that were thin and clawed, and matching hind legs. Its head looked like that of a bloodhound, with long floppy ears, and a sort of squished snout. "I even saw you coming. I am Thin One. I see all in this cathedral."

"Don't scare them now," Winged One said disapprovingly. "Leave that to Tall One."

"Do their names all end in 'One'?" Nathan asked.

"Sure they do," Michael nodded. "It's actually easier to keep track of them that way I find. Their names fit their physical appearance very well."

"And no two are the same," Winged One said proudly. "We are all unique, and why not be named for our uniqueness?" _Named for uniqueness,_ Xainy repeated in her mind. _I'm unique...maybe that's why I was named something funky._

"Just how many of you are there?" Nathan asked, looking between the two strange creatures.

"Well...," Winged One began, thinking hard. "It's been a while since we counted now hasn't it?"

"We haven't grown or shrunk at all," Thin One shrugged. "We've been the same 25 since we got here."

"25?" Nathan and Xainy both gasped.

"25!" Natasha shouted, finally reaching the top. "The 25 Ones! Oh how it has been too long!"


	11. Book 2: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In Which, There is an Outing Without Steak

"Spider One," Thin One gasped. "Spider One you have returned!"

"Of course I have," Natasha grinned, taking in a deep breath. "How could I stay away from my favourite band of gargoyles?" Nathan and Xainy exchanged knowing glances with each other.

"Square One!" Winged One called up. "Ring the bell! Call the brothers!"

"Cover your ears," Michael quickly instructed, covering his own. Xainy and Nathan didn't need to be told twice. They covered their ears just as the tower was filled with ringing bells. Xainy could feel the platform she stood on shake. She wanted to grab onto something, but she didn't want to uncover her ears. Natasha was laughing, and dancing around in the ringing chaos. Well, it wasn't really chaos, the sounds of the bells sounded beautiful, but it would probably be better appreciated with some distance put between them.

"Hello!" Natasha shouted, waving her arms around frantically when the bells stopped. Xainy looked around and gasped. From the shadows, many pairs of eyes were staring at them. Twenty-five to be exact. She grabbed onto Micheal's arm this time, and Nathan found himself brimming with jealousy.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Natasha giggled. "Stout One, Spike One, Weak One, oh so lovely!"

"There's so many," Xainy whispered.

"Yeah, I was quite amazed when I first found them," Michael nodded, looking around at them.

"Spider One." We all looked to one that stood on two legs. He looked kind of like a human, but with large horns, a scrunched snout, and three clawed hands and feet. He was about three feet taller than Natasha, and his eyes looked like they held hell's secrets. Natasha didn't look at all intimidated though. She ran up to him and embraced his stone-like body in a hug that he returned.

"Good to see you again Spider One," he said, calmly. "It seems your timing is impeccable."

"Are you being run out by other fairies?" she asked, in a joking voice.

"Yes actually," he replied. Natasha's face mirrored the surprise Xainy and Nathan were feeling.

"I thought you said they _wanted_ to leave," Xainy said. "Not that they were being run out."

"I didn't know," he said, sounding just as surprised as them.

"We didn't tell Call One," Tall One stated, pacing around. "In fact, we didn't even realize until a few days ago." _They call him Call One?_, Xainy thought.

"What's going on?" Natasha demanded.

"Well," Tall One sighed, thinking of where to begin. "A few weeks ago, humans have been dying in the cathedral."

"What?" Xainy and Nathan shouted in unison. Michael looked down at the ground.

"And we've been wondering why it has been happening," Tall One continued. "None of us are the culprit. We are a peaceful group."

"Yes, I know," Natasha nodded, "but what does this have to do with being run out?"

"I discovered who killed those humans," another gargoyle spoke up. It sounded like a girl.

"Fair One told me what she saw one night before a human was killed," Tall One explained, not minding that she spoke up. "It was spirit. A Banshee."

"Oh lord," Natasha gasped. "Many pardons for say that in a holy place, but, how could a banshee be here? They only are connected to houses."

"This is a house," Michael corrected. "A house of the Lord."

"But why would it decide to attach itself now?" she wondered out loud. "You haven't seen it before recently right?"

"Correct," Tall One nodded.

"Question," Xainy raised her hand into the air. "What's a banshee?"

"A banshee is a faerie who attaches herself to a house and lives there for forever," Natasha explained, cleaning her glasses. "She wanders the grounds at night and washes the clothes of the dying."

"So, she's causing the deaths?" Nathan asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No, I don't think so," Natasha sighed, thinking hard. "She only tells who is dying. A banshee can't kill."

"Since she has come, the peace of our home has been disturbed," Tall One said simply. "If this keeps up, we shall move."

"But you've been here for centuries," Natasha protested. "Surely you won't let a harmless banshee run you out."

"We will," Tall One replied, narrowing his eyes at her. "The Ones will not live in the same place as one of those creatures."

"But if she's really causing you this much trouble, why wasn't I told?" Michael asked. "I mean, you all tell me whenever something bothers you."

"Because our affairs with other fairies are no business of yours," Tall One replied, sincere in voice. "If we stay here, soon the humans who investigate will never leave us. So long as that creature stays, and she will, humans will keep dying, and we will never have peace again."

"But banshees are only heralds of death," Natasha protested. "Even if she leaves, people will still keep dying. There must be something else causing their deaths."

"There is no other cause," Fair One spoke up. "Her face...it was filled with fear. And aren't banshees suppose to strike fear into those who see it?"

"Perhaps," Natasha said, tapping her chin. "The only way to know for sure is to see the banshee ourselves."

"So you're going to make us look at a creature who is supposedly killing people who look at it?" Nathan asked. _Boy this woman is crazy._

"I'm almost 100% sure that this faerie is not the cause of the deaths," Natasha said. "If she was, then why isn't Fair One dead?"

"Because we have seen scarier things than humans can imagine," Tall One smirked.

"So, let me get this straight," Xainy said, scratching her head. "You guys have been living here for a very long time, and then this banshee moves in out of no where, and people start dying. You guys don't want to live around action like this, and don't like being disturbed, so you're planning on leaving."

"Indeed," Tall One nodded.

"Well, I would like to get a look at this banshee," Natasha stated. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation behind this. Really Tall One. I believe that there is something else going on. Something else that is killing these people. Please, let me try and figure it out. You said it yourself my timing was impeccable. Let me put it to use." The three kids looked between the old friends expectantly. Xainy was shivering with excitement. What they thought would be a friendly visit, turned out to be involved with murders. Tall One gave Natasha a firm look, eyes blazing. With what, Xainy wasn't sure.

"Alright Spider One," Tall One sighed. "But, I will tell you, I am not responsible for any causalities to your friends."

"C-casualties?" Nathan repeated.

"Deal," Natasha announced, shaking his hand. "Come children, we must go gather the proper tools for a stake out."

"Stake out!" Xainy cheered.

"We shall be back tonight," Natasha smiled. "Alright, let's go!"

"B-but we just got here," she pouted, already being herded toward the stairs with Michael and Nathan.

"I said we'll be back," she smiled. "Plus I want Reginald to get settled into our hotel room."

"Who's Reginald?" Michael asked, in a low voice.

"Here stupid rooster," Nathan grumbled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Wednesday, July 22__nd__, 2008, 11:36_

Hey, Xainy here. IN PARIS! On a stake out in Notre Dame! Which is filled with gargoyles. Twenty-five to be exact. They call themselves the 25 Ones. They have names with 'One' in them. Like Tall One, Long One, Fair One, Winged One. They call Natasha, Spider One, and Michael, Call One. Really weird. I can understand because the second syllable in his name sounds like call, but why not call him Mike One or something? I wonder what they would call me? Xain One? Knee One? Nothing really cool in my name at all.

Okay, so, like I said, the four of us(me, Michael, Natasha, and Nathan) are on a stake out. There's this ghost like faerie called a banshee, and it appeared out of nowhere. The gargoyles say that since it showed up, people have been dying. They don't like the disruption of their peace and want to leave. Natasha is determined to get to the bottom of what is going on, and keeping the gargoyles here. That would be sad if they left, since they apparently lived here for centuries. I wonder where they would go? Another old cathedral maybe?

So yeah, stake out, like I said already. We ended up splitting into two teams, because we aren't sure where she'll show up. The banshee I mean. Apparently all banshees are girls, and Natasha says that they are either really beautiful, or really ugly. I hope this is a pretty banshee we're dealing with. Thinking each team should get split up evenly, Natasha said that we should split up into boy-girl teams. I got paired up with Michael. We still don't know much about him, but he's really charming. He even kissed my hand! Hehe. Maybe I should ask stuff about him, that way I can keep a log of it in this book too.

I can't wait to get time to draw the gargoyles. They are really strange looking, but in a good way. Some look like different animals put together. The one named Tall One looks almost human, except for these giant horns on his head, and his hands only had three fingers with long claws coming out of them. His feet looked like an owls, you know, with the two claws pointing forward and the one pointing backwards so that they can grip onto branches and ledges easy. He seems to be the 'leader', but they all seem equal too. He didn't get mad when one of the others spoke out. His eyes however told a different story. They looked really evil. It was scary. The eyes of the other gargoyles looked plain and rock-like, but his shone with fury. I wonder what he could be angry with. Natasha didn't make a big deal of it. I didn't really get a chance to ask her about it, or Michael for that matter. Maybe I will.

He's actually looking at me with a questioning look right now, so I'll write again later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What were you writing so furiously?" Michael asked, as I finally closed up the book and slipped it into my bag. A bag Natasha had helped me fill with essential stake out items. Warm milk, salt, scissors, flashlight, a journal(which I already had) and of course, food for us. Yeah, apparently fairies liked warm milk, and green. Natasha had us each wear something green.

"I always write stuff," I shrugged.

"Like a diary?" he wondered, with a smile.

"It's mostly for recording stuff about fairies," I shrugged. "Well, my encounters with fairies."

"So a diary about fairies?" he corrected. Xainy huffed. She didn't like the word diary. It made it sound very girly.

"Sure," she sighed, waving dismissively. They were seated on rafters that allowed them to look down at the main room of the building. Candles perched on tall stands, rows and rows of benches, and very intricate designs in the windows. All of which were very beautiful.

"So how long have you been able to see them?" he asked, taking out a sandwich to snack on.

"All my life," she answered. "I was born with the Sight."

"It must have been great to see them all the time," Michael said, eyes shining with admiration.

"Not really," Xainy sighed, flashing back to her childhood. "Being able to see thing others can't, and being made fun of for it, isn't great at all."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said apologetically touching her arm.

"It's alright," she smiled. "I just kept most of it to myself. And the fairies are always the greatest. When I was 6, a family of Pixies moved through our street one time, and I got beat up by one of them."

"A pixie?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she answered, exasperatedly. "Those suckers are bigger than you think. When you think pixie, you think tiny little guy, but those are Sprites actually. Pixies are the size of child. The one that played tricks on me and got me really beat up was taller than me."

"Dang," he said, averting his eyes. "That must have been tough."

"Yeah, especially when your parents don't believe you," she nodded, eating a piece of her own sandwich. "but hey, I'm here now, and I'm finally with sane people."

"You think we're all sane?" he laughed lightly.

"Well, we see the truth," Xainy shrugged. "I say that give us a better look on life, and you all believe me."

"A good way of thinking of things," Winged One commented. He was hanging upside down below them.

"Thank you," she smiled brightly, before turning back to Michael. "How long have you been able to see them?"

"Um...," he thought hard. "A couple years after my dad got this job...So...8 years ago. I was 8 when I wondered up a bell tower. Winged One actually showed himself to me before I got the Sight."

"How did you get it?" she asked. "Nathan got his from Sprite bathwater."

"Lucky," Michael grumbled, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "I actually wanna forget how I got it."

"Sorry Call One," Winged One laughed hysterically. "When you gotta go, you gotta go, as you humans say." Xainy couldn't help but snort. _Oh that must have been horrifying._

"Don't laugh," he groaned. "It was embarrassing, and scared me for life." This only made Xainy giggle more.

"I'll push you off of here," he playfully threatened, lightly pushing her.

"Do you know how far of a fall that is?" she gasped.

"Then don't laugh," he smirked. Xainy could only smile back.

"Hey, there she is!" Winged One gasped. Xainy looked down at the ground, her heart racing. She couldn't see anything at first, but she then felt a chill run up her spine as an eerie song filled the air.


	12. Book 2: Chapter 4

AN: I tried writing Michael with his accent, but kind of gave up XD lol He still has his beautiful accent though, I'm just too lazy to write it.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

In Which, Fate has Spoken

The song was the definition of bittersweet. Xainy felt light and free, yet weighed down by a sudden grief. She still couldn't see the banshee, and strained her neck to look around.

"Careful," Michael warned, holding onto her arm as she leaned over too far. "She's right there." Xainy followed the arm he was pointing and gasped. She was the beautiful kind. Like, _really_beautiful. She was ghostly, and floated across the floor silently. She wore a nightgown with frills on the sleeves, and long enough to hide her feet. Not that she had any feet to hide to begin with. Her hair was very long, blonde, and floated in a nonexistent wind. Xainy couldn't see what she carried in her hands, but it looked like a piece of clothing.

"What's she doing?" Michael asked.

"Fair One said that when she saw her for the first time, she was washing a shirt," Winged One replied, watching her intently.

"Do you think it'll be bad to get closer?" Xainy wondered, itching to jump down, but knew she wouldn't walk away from it without injury "Winged One, you think you could fly me down?"

"Sorry," he replied, shaking his head. "These may be wings, but I can't fly."_That's just useless,_ she thought.

"Why would you want to?" Michael asked, making a face.

"I want to get a better look at her," Xainy replied. "Plus Natasha said banshees aren't dangerous."

"But Tall One said that she appears before someone is suppose to die," he reminded.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, watching the banshee move to the alter. That's where Natasha and Nathan were hiding. They sure were lucky. We watched patiently, as the banshee hovered at the alter, her song never ceasing, and holding something they still couldn't make out.

"Is she going to do anything else?" Michael wondered, yawning loudly.

"Fair One said she didn't do much," Winged One answered, scratching his head. "Banshees really don't do much but float around crying."

"Then how is she suppose to be responsible for the death of someone?" Xainy demanded, shaking her head. How could something so beautiful and harmless kill someone? Well, harmless from what she could see.

"Looks can be deceiving," Michael pointed out.

"That indeed," Winged One agreed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The banshee really didn't do much. She just floated around a lot. After watching for a good hour she finally vanished, and the two groups met up on the stairs where they first the gargoyles. Natasha and Nathan had gone with Thin One, and they were already waiting for them when they reached the platform.

"See anything interesting from your spot?" Xainy asked, stretching her arms. "It was boring up there."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, looking grim. He and Natasha actually didn't look so good.

"Did you see what it was carrying?" Michael asked, not noticing their looks.

"Yes," Natasha replied, swallowing hard. Their faces were really pale.

"What is it?" Xainy asked, making a face. "You guys don't look so good." The two of them looked at each other, looking hesitant to reply. "What?"

"Apparently, the garment the banshee was carrying belongs to you," Thin One answered, scratching his ear. Xainy's heart raced. _It was carrying something of mine?_

"You don't mean..." her voice trailed off, unable to complete the thought.

"It means that you are going to die," Natasha said flatly. Xainy felt herself go cold. How could she die? She was fine, she was healthy, and the banshee really didn't look like a killer.

"Yeah right," Xainy said, forcing herself to chuckle, hoping to wave it all off. "I'm sure it was something anyone could own."

"It was that green t-shirt with a quote from that whacky show you watch," Nathan explained, sounding like it was hard to speak. "Now what citizen of Paris would have that? Especially in English?"

"It must be a mistake though," Xainy shouted desperately, her heart now up in her throat.

"It's no mistake," Thin One spoke up. "You are going to die." _But I don't want to,_ she cried silently. _I'm too young! I just started this journey! How could it be cut so short?_

"But isn't it the next person who enters the cathedral?" Michael asked, scratching his head. "She's already inside, so wouldn't it be the next time she walks in?"

"I'll never be able to come back?" Xainy's heart was sinking lower. Not only was her death coming soon, but she wouldn't be able to return to see these amazing creatures.

"That is some clever logic," Tall One comment, joining them. "If the pattern follows, the next time she enters will be when she dies."

"Then I'll never leave," Xainy protested, feeling desperate. She hadn't even gotten a chance to draw any of them yet.

"That's ridiculous," Natasha replied, waving her hand. "Of course you have to leave. What about your belongings? The booking at the hotel?"

"I can stay here for the rest of our stay," she shrugged. "Then when it's time for us to go, I'll leave...and never come back again...If it's alright with you guys I mean." She acknowledged the gargoyles, hoping they would grant her her request.

"We have plenty of room," Thin One grinned. "You can bunk with me."

"Then I wanna stay here as well," Nathan piped up.

"But we already made the reservations at the hotel," Natasha protested.

"No that's okay," Xainy said, smiling at Nathan. "I can stay here by myself." She wanted the alone time anyways. No offence to him or anything, but she wanted to be alone. Well, alone with the faeries. She hadn't had that kind of alone time in a while.

"But what if you are attacked in your sleep?" he demanded, worry in his voice.

"She'll have the 25 looking over her," Tall One spoke with a smile that contradicted with his eyes. "Besides, like the others have observed, she will not be attacked until she reenters this sanctuary."

"Yeah, but..." Nathan struggled to find an excuse for him to stay.

"I'll be fine," Xainy smiled. "Really."

"If the girl wants to be by herself, let her be," Natasha said, patting Nathan's shoulder. "Come Michael. Reginald is probably hungry and restless by now."

"Okay," Michael said, not looking at all worried. "I've spent nights here before and nothing has ever happened to me."

"You didn't have your life on the line," Nathan said bitterly. "I'll bring your bag up to you if you want."

"Okay," Xainy nodded, relieved that he was going to press it anymore. She was hoping to get one or two of them to allow her to sketch them.

"Take care Xainy darling," Natasha cooed, giving her a big. She was going to make a smart remark like "It's not like I'm gonna die", but the thing was, she could.

"Thanks," she said.

"See you tomorrow Xainy," Michael waved, leading Natasha down the stairs. Xainy waved, and smiled at Nathan who hesitated at the top of the stairs.

"I'll be back with your bag," he said.

"Okay," she nodded.

"I'll show you where I sleep," Thin One said brightly. "Just get on my back."

"Uh," Xainy blinked, looking at him. "You sure you can carry me?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I'm one of the strongest ones." He sure didn't look like it with his skinny limbs. She hesitated, but climbed onto his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he jumped up onto a beam, and began his ascend up the bell tower.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You draw really well," said a gargoyle named Pointy One. He head of a pelican, and weird horns coming of his head.

"Thank you," Xainy grinned, rubbing her finger on her sheet of paper to smear the pencil for shading. Winged One had volunteered to pose for her. He just did what he always did: hanging upside. He must have driven off to sleep as well, because he fell silent. She was nestled in a couple blankets that Nathan had brought up to her. She sat just inside a window that lead outside to the perch where Thin One slept. She couldn't have slept outside, so she made herself comfortable on the floor.

"You think you could draw me too?" Fair One asked. She looked was small, and had a slim body like a feline.

"Sure," she nodded.

"So where do you come from?" Fair One asked, looking up at her with wide curious eyes.

"I come from the other side of the world," she replied.

"What's it like?" she wondered.

"It's okay I guess," she shrugged.

"You don't sound like you enjoy it there," Pointy One said, making a face.

"Well, it was kind of boring actually," Xainy replied, trying to get the stoney features right. "Not to mention I didn't feel...accepted."

"Why wouldn't you be accepted?" Fair One frowned. "It's your home right?"

"Yeah, but...," Xainy hesitated. "Everyone thought I was weird, and crazy because they didn't believe I could see faeries. They called me Insaney."

"Oh that's so sad," Fair One pouted, touching her leg. "It must have been hard."

"Yeah, but I learned to deal with it," she shrugged. "I just kept what I saw to myself, and talked with the faeries I saw alone."

"I wanna travel," Fair One beamed, sitting back. "I've been around Paris many times, but I really want to travel."

"But you can't," Pointy One said, patting her. "We 25 stay together. There's no way one of us could leave the rest."

"I know," she sighed, stretching out. "It would be cool to travel though. You're lucky."

"Yeah, I am," she nodded, smiling. She was lucky. If Nathan hadn't of moved into town, and if they hadn't have met Natasha, and if Michael hadn't contacted them, she wouldn't be here. She was very lucky. After years of boredom and torment, she was finally free to be herself, and not me ashamed of her gift.

"So you were born with The Sight?" Pointy One asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," she nodded. "The ways of acquiring it otherwise are weird."

"Yeah," Fair One snickered. "I feel sorry for those who are given it from us. Like Michael. Poor guy."

"Nathan got his through Sprite bath water," Xainy smiled.

"I wonder why you were given The Sight," Pointy One thought out loud. "Not many do."

"I guess I'm special," she shrugged. "Natasha was born with The Sight too."

"Ah yes, Spider One," Fair One smiled. "She looks so old."

"But is as spirited as ever," Pointed One smiled.

"What was she like when you last saw her?" Xainy asked curiously.

"Like she is now I," he shrugged. "Full of energy, fascinated by everything, and very knowledgeable."

"She and Art One were a great duo," Fair One added. "They always had crazy adventures, and would tell us all about them when they visited. That's what inspired me to travel to begin with."

"And how many years ago was that?" Xainy asked, adding some finishing touches to her sketch.

"We don't really keep track of time," Pointy One shrugged. "It was a few decades ago I believe. Time just drifts by like the wind here."

"Finished," Xainy grinned, holding up her page.

"Wow," Fair One gasped. "Me next!'

"Let the girl sleep," Winged One groaned, stirring.

"Oh, alright," she sighed. Xainy smiled, and tucked the picture in her journal.

"Sweet dreams Sane One," Pointy One smiled, dipping his head before climbing to his perch.

"Sain One?" Xainy repeated, making a face. "Why would you call me that?"

"Because in out world, that's what you are," Fair One grinned, prancing off to her place. Xainy laid down and got as comfy as she could. Sane. She was starting to feel she actually was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AN: Half way done the book! Please Review :)


	13. Book 2: Chapter 5

AN:

As you can see I merged the two books together. Thought it would be easier.

I was reading back over my story...and Xainy and Nathan are kind of Mary Sues...and I apologize for it. Xainy with being the seventh child of the seventh child and red hair, and Nathan with his dad just so having a private plane for them to travel on. I was younger when I started this. I hope to decrease their Mary Sue percentage a lot by the end of this book, and I want to thank my roomie for helping me out. :D

Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

In Which, Things Take an Unexpected Turn

Nathan paced around the hotel room, unable to sleep. There had to be something they could do to save Xainy. Sure the Banshee was holding Xainy's shirt, but that couldn't really mean she was going to die was it? From what Natasha had been explaining on they way here, Banshees could sense when the death of someone was coming soon, but the cases were usually with elderly people, or someone who was deathly sick. Xainy was in perfect health, that they knew of, and didn't show any signs of sickness. The only thing they knew for certain, was that the banshee was not the cause of the killings.

"Ooo, the towels are so soft," Natasha giggled coming out of the bathroom. Nathan found it very uncomfortable to share a room with Natasha. He would have been sharing it with Xainy too if she were here, and in a way he was happy she wasn't.

"And room service is great," Michael grinned, lounging on the sofa. "Had a friend who staid here once. Great food." Nathan narrowed his eyes at him. Michael insisted on coming with them here to help figure out what to do about Xainy. He said three heads were better two. He didn't really like Michael, and tried to get him not to come, but Natasha bubbled happily at the idea of it. Nathan was in his pyjamas, still pacing the room, and Natasha sat down on the bed, codling Reginald. Mr. Jitters sat in his cage beside Michael, scurrying around frantically. It was time to finally discuss this issue.

"Alright," he said, getting their attention. "From what we know, the gargoyles have been in the Cathedral for forever, and then the Banshee shows up, soon before killings start happening. So far, if the banshee is seen holding something that belongs to you, the next time you enter the cathedral, you die. We've ruled out that the banshee is behind this. So who, or what is? Brainstorm."

"Well, perhaps it's another Faerie?" Michael suggested, tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch.

"No, the gargoyles said there was no other creature that lived there," Nathan counted,continuing to pace. "What else could it be?"

"Perhaps they are killed else where, and then thrown inside?" Natasha asked, picking through Reginald's feathers.

"If that were so, don't you think they would have said that were the case?" Michael said, scratching his head. "I mean,they said the next time the person entered they died. So they must have been alive when they entered."

"The only ones who know anything really _are_ the gargoyles," Nathan nodded, stopping his pacing. "Perhaps they are keeping something from us. Perhaps it's not something _else_ killing the people..."

"How _dare _you suggest such a thing!" Natasha gasped, looking horrified. "The Ones would never!"

"You don't know that," Nathan countered, folding his arms. "I mean, it's been years since you last saw them right? I mean, they could have gotten corrupted over time, or have always been that way, but are great at acting. From what Xainy has told me, and what little things you have talked about, Faeries aren't all that trustworthy, and very mischievous."

"No, not The Ones, never." Natasha shook her head back and forth, like a little child, in denial.

Nathan turned to Michael. "Have you noticed anything odd about them? I mean, besides Tall One." He could see the gargoyle's creepy eyes shining in his mind.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "They don't seem at all mischievous to me."

"But they are the only ones who can account for what has happened," Nathan continued, "and if one of them was the killer, the others would protect him without another thought. Especially if he was their leader."

"How dare you keep suggesting such a thing?" Natasha shouted, jumping to her feet. "The Ones would never, and I mean _never,_ cause harm to humans!"

"Have you any proof they are not behind this?" Nathan asked, lifting an eyebrow. He didn't like arguing with her and making her upset, but he couldn't deny the facts. He'd watched enough crime and detective shows to know how this should be thought over.

"W-well...," Natasha stammered, looking like her head might explode. She looked like she was struggling internally, like she had contradicting thoughts, or couldn't remember something specific. There was a knocking on the front door, catching them all by surprise.

"Must be room service," Michael said, getting up. Natasha's face straightened out with curiosity. Michael opened the door and the desk clerk was standing there, with a displeased look on his face.

"Evening Monsieur," he said, his jaw set. "I'm sorry to say your payment on the room has been withdrawn."

"What?" Nathan asked, coming over. "What do you mean withdrawn?"

"I mean, the owner of the credit card you have used, has withdrawn the payment you made with it for this room," he answered, narrowing his eyes at them. "Now, if you cannot come up with another way for paying for this room, I am going to have to kick you out." Nathan's heart dropped. How could that be possible? His father had made sure they had enough to travel around. What happened?

"May I call my father first?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but the phone is for guests only," the clerk replied, his arms folded behind his back. "Now I'll ask you to please be out of the hotel in the next 10 minutes. Merci." With that, he turned on his heels and marched down the hall.

"What?" Natasha asked, looking completely lost.

"Looks like you guys are getting kicked out," Michael repeated, looking sympathetic. "You can stay at my place. I'll have to sneak you guys in, but it won't be that hard." Nathan silently went to the bathroom to change out of his pyjamas. _This doesn't make any sense,_ he thought, taking off his shirt. _I don't get it. Money is never a problem. With dad's job, and mom as an arts dealer. Something must have happened back home..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I notified Xainy's parents, and they are sending her a ticket home as well," Nathan's father explained. "Your ticket should be waiting for you at the airport tomorrow. So please just come home." Nathan bunched his free hand into a fist, upset by what he was hearing. His father gotten laid off, and his mother wasn't getting as much business as they had, so they sold the jet. As of right now, his parents weren't doing so good financially, and couldn't afford for him to continue to travel with his friends. Plus his mom thought she could deal with him being away, but couldn't and wanted him to come home. He sat in the basement of Michael's house, with him and Natasha. Natasha seemed to take the news well, and Michael continued to look sympathetic toward them.

The situation was now, that Nathan's parents had enough to spare to send him a ticket home, and they told Xainy's parents, and they were sending her a ticket as well. As for Natasha, she didn't seem to care one way or the other, but she was going to be stranded in Paris. Nathan could see her living with the gargoyles up in the rafters. He didn't like this plan. He didn't want this. He wanted a fun summer, with crazy things happening, and he was getting it. He didn't want it to end so soon. The only way to continue on he knew was going to put him in trouble, and get him grounded big time when he got home. Not to mention it was going to be hard to travel around without money, but he was going to try.

"No," he said into the phone, feeling very nervous.

"Excuse me?" his father demanded, trying to remain calm.

"I'm already out here, and I don't want to leave yet," he continued, swallowing a lump in his throat. "You don't have to give me any money, or need to worry. We'll find cheaper ways to travel, and get money on our on."

"Nathan-!"

He quickly hung up before his dad could say anymore. He gave a deep sigh and slid down in his seat. He knew Xainy was going to kill him when she found out what he did, but she didn't have to find out really. Not the exact truth anyways. He looked over at Michael and Natasha, who were giving him mixed looks.

"Our adventure has gotten more interesting...," Natasha said thoughtfully, stroking Reginald.


	14. Book 2: Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

In Which, a Risk is Taken

Xainy wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up, but the other gargoyles were still sleeping. Winged One was still hanging from his perch, and Thin One was snoozing outside. The sun hadn't come up yet, but the sky was lightening, and you could see hints of orange on the horizon. The buildings looked so beautiful in the dawn. It was still hard to believe she was in Paris. This summer was going to be amazing. With the private jet they could be in a new country every other day. There was just so much to do, and so little time. They for sure had to come again next year as well.

But she didn't feel it was right to leave without solving this problem. She had to figure out what was killing these people and get rid of the stress the gargoyles were feeling. That was why she was here, to help people and other Faeries. An idea then came to her, and idea she knew everyone else would shoot down. She didn't know what else to do. She wasn't all that great with coming up with plans, and Natasha couldn't even tell them any useful information because she didn't know what it was either. She had to take this risk. She had to try. She was going to leave the cathedral and then come back inside.

Slowly, and quietly, she got out of her blankets, and made her way to the back stairs. She was going to go out the front door. Even though other people couldn't see the faerie, at least she could have the comfort of not being alone. There must have been at least one other person inside the cathedral too. Like a priest or something. Maybe someone would at least see something. Before she could fully stand, she heard something behind her, and spun around, her heart racing.

"What are you doing?" It was Fair One, and she looked up at her with a questioning look.

"Um...well you see...," Xainy stammered, trying to fish for a good lie.

"You were gonna leave weren't you?" she asked, her face remaining emotionless.

"No, that'd be crazy," she answered, scratching her head. She kept her voice down, just to make sure no one else heard them.

"But it's the only thing you can think of," Fair One said, tilting her head. "And it's the only thing I can think of as well."

Xainy blinked down at her in surprise. "Y-you're not upset? Or worried?"

"Of course I am," she insisted, narrowing her eyebrows. "How could you think I wasn't? You risking your life? What if you don't find out what you need?"

"It's worth a shot isn't it?" Xainy shrugged, rubbing her arm, second-guessing her own thoughts.

"If you're going, you aren't going alone." Winged One had woken up, and was watching Xainy carefully. "I will accompany you."

"Me too!" Fair One nodded. "I know this isn't a game, but I'm kind of excited." Xainy smiled gratefully to the gargoyles.

"Before we do this, I suggest you leave a sort of note," Winged One said, righting himself up. He looked worried, and a bit anxious.

"Oh, like a...'If you're reading this I'm dead thing'?" she asked, feeling for her journal.

"More like, 'If you're reading this I'm facing off against the Faerie who has been terrorizing Notre Dame, and don't assume I'm dead until you find my body'," he corrected, trying to look more cheerful. "Don't forget to mention Fair One and I."

"Of course," she nodded. She sat down and opened to a new page.

"I may not get sketched now huh?" Fair One asked, looking glum.

"Remain positive," Xainy smiled, picking up her pencil.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was early morning, and Nathan didn't bother with breakfast. With much pleading and whining from Natasha, he managed to persuade to her to skip it too. She kept going on about how it was unhealthy, and it would throw her off of her diet, and so on and so forth, but they really didn't have any means to getting food at the moment anyways. They had staid in Micheal's basement, and his parents didn't even know about it. They managed to sneak out before they woke up.

"Do you guys have a plan?" Micheal asked, leading them through the streets.

"Not the slightest," Nathan grumbled, dragging along his suitcase and carrying Mr. Jitters. Since they got kicked out of the hotel, they had to lug their luggage everywhere with them.

"Maybe if we could figure out what Faerie it is, we can come up with a plan," Natasha beamed, carrying Reginald in one arm and her baggage in the other.

"But you said you don't know what it could be," Nathan sighed, a little annoyed. They kept going in circles, and circles about this whole thing. What could it be? The Banshee is the only other creature! You said it was harmless. It is. What about the gargoyles? Oh no! Then what? The Banshee!

"Well, let's put what we know together!" Natasha beamed. "Like detectives! Oh yes, that will be most exciting."

Nathan just rolled his eyes at her, but didn't think it was a bad idea. "Alright, so what do we know?"

"It kills people," Micheal answered bluntly. "Not all Faeries kill people."

"Precisely," Natasha nodded, adjusting hurt hold on Reginald. "Well, Faeries that have killed people are Kelpies, but they are usually found by lakes and rivers. Um, Cockatrices."

"But they kill by turning people to stone," Nathan added, then looked to Micheal. "We had a run in with one before we came here."

"How about a Manticore!" Natasha asked before Micheal could comment.

"Can it remain hidden to even other Faeries?" he quickly asked before Natasha could get sidetracked again with another irrelevant suspect.

"Um...no," she said, stopping to think, "and they are found in forests."

"Can you name creatures that can actually _be_ in Paris?" Nathan demanded, losing his patience. "Come on Natasha."

"Alright, alright," she huffed, pouting. "Okay um...Something that can kills humans, remain unknown to other Faeries, and can be in the city..." Her voice trailed off, and her face displayed great fear.

"Natasha?" Micheal felt fear himself as he looked at the older woman. "What is it?"

"Do you know what it is?" Nathan nearly dropped Mr. Jitters, and his heart was racing.

"I've only met one other...," her voice was shaky, but urgency showed in her face. "We need to get there, _now_!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Thursday, July 23__rd__, 2008, Early Mourning_

Hey, it's me. I'm sitting here, in with Fair One and Winged One...And I'm not sure if I'll be righting again. I'm trying to be positive, but I'm gonna leave the cathedral, and see if I can find out what the faerie that has been killing people is. I hate for this to sound sad, or for who ever reads this to worry, but I'm not sure how else to write this. Winged One said to think of it as a 'Don't think of me as dead until you find my body' kind of note. So please think of it as that. I'm just rambling a bit now because I'm not sure what else to right...but Nate, Natasha, if you read this, and I'm not there...thanks for taking me on this journey. However little it was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xainy's heart was racing. She and the two gargoyles made their way through the cathedral, making their way to the front door. If there was anyone else here, she didn't see them. Beside Fair One, Winged One, and the other sleeping gargoyles, she was alone. She swallowed a lump in her throat as they walked. The gargoyles didn't protest to her slow pace. She need the extra few minutes to collect herself again. She figured if she moved to fast, her brain would talk her out of it. So she moved slowly, and kept re-convincing herself over and over again that it'd be alright.

When they eventually did reach the big front doors she hesitated. She stared at the towering double doors, unsure if she'd even have the strength, or will to open them.

"Shall I?" Winged One spoke up, looking over at her, with some uncertainty. Xainy took in a deep breathe, and as she exhaled, she nodded, her eyes closed. She heard the the doors open slowly, creaking slightly from age. She opened her eyes, and was greeted by the light of the morning and the sounds of the city. She looked down at her feet, and knew she had to move them. _Come on, you can't turn back now,_ she told herself. _You're already so close. You're so- _

"AH!" she screamed as she was shoved forward and nearly fell face first into the concrete. She collected herself, and turned around, her mind in a frenzy.

"Fair One!" Winged One scolded, glaring at her.

"Why'd you do that?" Xainy shouted, overcome with hysteria.

"Because you looked like you were gonna back out," Fair One said, not looking remorseful or smug. "I just gave you the little nudge you needed to got through with your plan. Please don't be mad at me. You wanted this right?" Did she? Did she really want this? Sure she thought of the idea, and made the necessary steps to make sure her friends knew what she was doing, but she didn't feel the full weight of what she was doing until now. She couldn't go back in now. If she did, she was going to die! _No you're not!,_ she shouted silently at herself. _It's a possibility, but not certain. You are more prepared than the others who died. You know about faeries. You've seen them all your life and know of their tricks. And you have two gargoyles on your side. You can do this!_

"Are you ready?" Winged One asked, putting a clawed hand on her shoulder. "Just take your time. And if you don't want to," he paused to give Fair One a warning glance, "you don't have to."

"Yes...yes I do," she said slowly, taking another deep breath. All at once she willed herself forward, and she was standing inside Notre Dame again. She stood silently, shaking, her eyes darting all over, hoping she'd see the creature before it attacked her. The gargoyles stood on either side of her, and looked around as well. They didn't move for what seemed like ages, then the front doors slammed shut behind them, causing Xainy to jump, and heart nearly jump out of her chest.

"Oh...my gosh...," Fair One gasped. Xainy looked at her, then in the direction she was staring, which was at the doors behind them. She couldn't feel herself breathe as she moved back, staring at the shadows in front of the doors. A creature stepped out of the darkness, and stared down at them with hollow eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AN: Yeeeah, another chapter done! :D So what do you guys think the Faerie is? Let me know! But be warned, it may not be in Field Guide. ;)


End file.
